(Can't Believe) This Is Me
by Seth Hoult
Summary: Chase and Spike make a deal. Since Chase is too insecure about himself, Spike agrees to help if he let's him out more. Is it all for real or is it just pretend? Will Chase be able to stay in control or will Spike take over? Please Read & Review.
1. The Confrontation: Spike Speak's

**Author's Note: Well this is my second story and I'm still not so sure how to go about it, and I know this chapter is short but I'll have to make them longer soon. I welcome all advice and criticism in all my stories so PLEASE R&R. But as far as this story goes I just want to say that I really wish they would let spike out more, and I may or may not give Chase a love interest who knows. Also this is all in Chase's and Spike's thoughts whose inside of Chase's head so besides that everything will pretty much be in thought form (including air quotes), and spikes words and thoughts are in bold like this whiles Chase's thought and words are normal **like this.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Disney got dibs on this first (I think) Anyways on with the story…**

**Chapter 1 - The Confrontation: Spike Speaks**

_Inside of Chase's head with Spike_

**'What's it gonna take huh? You need me!' Spike roared.**

'I'm not letting you out Spike; every time I do you ruin everything' Chase thought back to the time he let Spike get control in school. To this day he can't talk to the principal without it leading to an argument.

**'Oh really all this over a bulldog?' **

'That not the point, you're trouble and I always take the fall! But that's not even the worst part I can't even remember anything that happened it's like I don't even know who I am anymore, do you know what that feels like?'

**'Okay drama queen just keep your shit together…'**

'It's not okay! Do you have any idea at least a hint of a conscience? I'm also pretty sure you're not even real, just another app…'

**'Yeah I'm a part of you I'm your big mistake boo hoo, but you know what I'm thinking?**

'Oh you can think now? How come every time you're out you just jump in at everything then huh? Chase asked sarcastically.

**'Don't sass me bitch I've had alotta time to think what with you keeping me LOCKED IN HERE! But nooo, I got something even better in mind. I've seen how you get treated around here, and yet we're supposed to be the most advanced and efficient being in the universe and what do we get… LOADS OF SHIT!'**

'What's your point? I mean I get some of… whatever you're saying but what this have to do with my family?'

**'Not just the family it's everything! Every time! Everywhere! EVERYONE! They all just piss me off'.**

'Aren't you always mad? And where is this even headed?' Chase is getting even more curious, what could Spike be planning?

**'I'm saying WE are going to get EVEN**! **Why bother saving all those dumbasses when they just step all over ya? I can help ya out more than you think all you gotta do is…'**

'NO! All you want is a chance to get out you don't want to help me! I can help myself and if not I HAVE…'

**Family? You think they'd help even if they could? Face it's your living a fantasy if you think they give a shit about you or what you do!' Spike roars.**

'You're an asshole!'

**'Yeah but I'm the only motherfuckin' asshole here that gives a shit about you! In case you forgot I'm still a part of your bitch ass so don't act so surprised when I speak up just cause nobody else did when you were in trouble remember that!'**

'…What?'

**'Oh I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! Why don't we look at this how you would let's say maybe a little test? You live out your day and realize how everyone else acts instead of whatever you plan on doing to show off your "brain", okay?**

'What's this going to prove exactly?'

**'That you need me and if you're so worried about memory loss don't be I've updated myself just so you'll be there to see it all happen'.**

'Alright fine, I'll give you a shot at this but make one mistake I'll rip your app out and you'll NEVER see the light of day' Chase stated.

**'Really why be so dramatic? Heheh how 'bout tomorrow while your "evaluating" your life I tell you what I would've done, how 'bout that? So do we have a deal?**

** '**Deal' Chase isn't completely sure if this is a good idea but if it's just to show Spike he's wrong then so be it.


	2. Experiment of My Life

**Author's Note: Alright as I said before whether they're speaking or in thought for Spike's words will be bold like this, and Chase's will be **normal **like everyone else. Sorry if it seems rushed I just wanted to move this part of the story along. Also a quick thank you for those that reviewed, and please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this, it belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 2 – Experiment of My Life**

(Chase's P.O.V.)

As soon as I wake up, I look over at my alarm clock. It was late noon. I sat straight up, feeling a bit frantic inside. I have never slept in this late. Well, I'm not actually sure if I even sleep at all really. I brush my teeth, multitasking by taking off my clothes and turning on the hot water of the stand-up shower. I was looking forward to feeling the soothing warm water flow over my stiff muscles. After I'd finished brushing, I stepped into the stream of water and let out a deep breath, feeling as though I had been holding my breath all night long.

After my shower I get ready quick and make sure I look presentable in the mirror. But for some reason I couldn't help but feel like I've forgotten something. **'Don't worry I'm still here.' **Damn, I forgot all about Spike. **'Oh you wish you could forget me, just remember our deal here, see how they act and realize I'm right.' **"You're wrong..." I say to him in the mirror but it makes me have second thoughts instead. **'Prove it.' **'I'll show him.' Before I leave my room I notice a note saying:

_Chase, remember you and the others have a very important meeting for the new mission to get to by 12:30._

_Davenport_

Shit I forgot all about the mission, I grab my gear and start heading for the lab.

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

"Sometimes I really wonder why he got to be bionic." Adam said as he leaned against the wall near the door. "Better yet, why did Davenport let him become our 'leader'?" Adam asked annoyed. "It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." Tasha stated matter-of-factly. The others now stopped to look over to Tasha. "It's also not polite to be late to important meetings!" Bree replied, more than a little annoyed at Chase's absence. "He probably got caught up in his room with something, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Besides it's only the third time he has been late this week! It was Leo the other three times." "Tasha, that's not the point. Davenport's probably already there waiting for us, and we're here waiting for that smartass! Adam's right, I think someone made a huge mistake when they let Chase become bionic. All he does is gloat when he happens to do something right, and normally he's messing everything up!" Bree shouts out while Adam and Leo are nodding their heads in agreement with Bree, but Tasha just looks questioningly, like she can't believe she said that.

"What about all the time's he helped you all? Like when he saved you from the elevator? Sure, he's messed up a couple of times, but we all have." "Oh come on mom! Adam and Bree were both there, and he's the reason I was trapped in the first place! If Chase wasn't there they would've handled it!" Leo said as he glanced at the clock again. Adam followed his line of vision. It was now 45 minutes since Chase should've been here. "Adam and Bree couldn't access their bionics completely. There chips were all switched up and they had hardly any control besides, you would have lost the run-away train if Chase didn't calculate what you needed to do to save that town!" "We would have found a way, right?!" Adam asked. "That's right Adam!" Leo replied. "That does it! I'm going upstairs to drag his late ass down here!" Bree said angrily as she went to the door. She went through the automatic door and gasped.

Standing outside the door was Chase. His eyes were watering, tears threatening to fall and his hand looked like it was just about to push the button for the elevator. He suddenly spun around, and ran into the elevator as fast as he could, before any of them could even call out to him.

"Well! I hope you're happy now guys!" Tasha snapped angrily. "What do you mean?" Leo asked, still shocked by what just happened. Tasha put the cookies she made for them all back on the tray. "You sat here all comfortable insulting your 'brother and friend', thinking he'd never hear it. Well, now he has! Did you see the look on his face? He was crying you idiots! How often do you ever see Chase cry?!" Tasha's voice rose to the point where it was almost a scream. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go apologize to him, I expected more from you all!" And with that, Tasha walked out of the room with her cookies after Chase. Bree sat there; dumbfounded by what just took place, then suddenly Adam held his bag and started walking away.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked clearly still in shock at what just happened. "Going to Davenport for the mission. We can handle things without Chase. Like you said, he's really not that much help at all. So let's go!" And with that, Adam headed out the door with his mission gear and suit on, followed by Leo. Bree took another glance at the open door, hoping for Chase and Tasha to come back before she left, and then sighed.

(Chase's P.O.V.)

I stopped running when I reached my room and threw myself on my bed with my gear on and sat down next to it. I was now letting the tears run down my face. "Chase? Are you ok?" Tasha asked outside of Chase's room, worried about her step-son. I just pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them hugging them close to my chest, my head resting on my knees.

"Th-they hate me!" I cried out. The pain I was feeling made me wish I was just dying, that way it could just all end soon. "A-all I e-ever d-do is try. I-it's never g-good enough th-though." I was too full of self-pity to notice footsteps coming from outside my room.

"Chase?" Tasha asked as she knocked on his room door and came in to sit down next to Chase. I immediately tried to stop crying. I turn away so that Tasha doesn't see me wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry about what the other's said Chase, it was very rude of them and I know I taught them better." Tasha said full of concern.

"I-it's not your fault. Hey, Tasha?" "Yes Chase?" "Tell me… am I really that bad? Do I mess everything up like they said? Do you think I deserve to be bionic?" I tried to make it sound like I didn't care, but my voice came out strained. "Chase, of course you deserve to be bionic. It was you who Donald trained and raised to be, and you've done so many wonderful things. True, you have messed up, but we all have. The others were probably just mad because you were late." Tasha tells me. "But that's not it. They don't respect me. Hell, most of the time they barley even treat me like I'm human! It's as if they hate me! 'Maybe… maybe I should just quit… Again it feels more like I'm talking to myself, what's happening to me?'

"No they don't hate you, if anything I bet by tomorrow everyone will forget this ever happened" Tasha tries to comfort me but I can still hear their words. "Cookie?" She asks. "No thanks and…_ (Emergency phone rings). _I go to pick it up, but Tasha rushes to answer it first. "Hello? Oh hey honey, yeah they already left." "Actually Chase is right here… you wanted to talk to him? Alright then I'll let him know." I can only imagine how furious Davenport must be if he didn't want to talk to me. "So what'd he say?" I asked. "Well Donald only said that you need to be there and hurry up, but I think that you need to stay here if you're still upset I can understand if you need time to think for yourself; but it's your choice and I have to go back to work soon so whatever you decide to do.

"You're right Tasha… but I need to be there right now. Especially now, but even knowing how they really feel I'm still part of the team I have to do what I can, it's an obligation. Go ahead and go to work, I think I'll be heading out soon on the mission today." "Alright Chase, I'll see you later?" She asked, concern still showing in her voice. I just shrugged, stood up, grabbed my gear and continued walking.

'**What'd I tell ya?' **'Okay you were right I get it, do you really have to rub it in?! Are you happy now!? **'Actually I was just going to say that if it were me, I would've beaten the shit out of 'em for them to eat, make 'em get a taste of how their own shit is! Their bitch asses couldn't even say it in my face even before I rip their tonsils out! Spike roars. **'So what do you want me to do?' **'Oh I'll tell you what you should do, why don't you just let me out like we agreed and I'll set those motherfucker's straight!' **

'Wait you're not gonna hurt them are you?' **'Are you fucking with me now, after the shit they just pulled you wanna let 'em off easy no I'm not gonna hurt 'em, I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!' **'No you're not! Not if you wanna be let out, there's got to be some boundaries here.' **'What!?' **'If you wanna be let out…' **'Fine name your stupid ass "boundaries".' **

'Okay first off no one gets killed or hurt. At least not seriously I can't really expect you not to hurt someone can I?' **'Heheh, you'd be surprised just how far I can take it.' **'Not really and secondly I'll be able to remember everything, right?' **'Remember? You'll see everything happening the same way I can in your head get it?' **Spike's getting impatient. 'And finally you'll really try to help me out? Really?' I've been asking myself this about Spike ever since he was first created. **'You bet your ass. I'm part of you and you need me to help get you where you should be, on top.'**

That was as good of an answer as I'll ever get so… **Commando App: Engaged**


	3. I Am Your Leader

**Author's Note: Spike is now in control! So it just goes to show that this will be in Spike's P.O.V. But I think Chase will still be in this one, only in thought form as well as hardly at all. Now one last time, Spike = 'thoughts' "words" action, **Chase/other P.O.V. = 'thoughts' "words" action.** Also I should mention that Spike has the same powers as Chase on power pellets. Anyways on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this (why can't I have nice things?), but Disney owns it (they got a lot of nice things).**

**Chapter 3 – I Am Your Leader**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

** "Alright now I can show you how to handle bitches that think their own shit don't stink" **'Remember Spike you can't hurt them.' **'You said not badly, so that's what I'm gonna do… after the mission, first I'm gonna show these amateur fucks how to do this damn mission. I'm thinking maybe if I can do the mission all by myself maybe I can beat their ass's into the next one.' **'Just hurry up and get their… wait they took the helicopter how're we supposed to get there.' **'I got an idea so why don't you just sit back and tell me where we're headed.' **'Los Angeles, Davenport Industries.'

**I head out to the garage with our gear and find the self-driving ninja 300, Davenport figured that since he already had a jet, chopper, train and car that can all drive themselves why not a motorcycle. 'Sexy ass ride too, shouldn't let it go to waste.' I think to myself as I get on and strap the gear on my back. **'What about a helmet?!' **'Don't pussy out on me now we need to get there fast and look he made go up to 300 mph, Heheh this is gonna be fun.' I start up the bike and we're gone, "woooah!"**

Not even 20 minutes on the road and 'we're here… why aren't you slowing down? Wait, that's the lobby!?' BAAAMMMM! **We end up crashing through and breakin' shit while I swerve into the elevator, luckily it's empty and it fits. **'What was that about?!' **'I'm sending a message; we're here and pissed off so they better be ready or just back the fuck up!' **'Do you always have to be so loud and… reckless?' **'Only when I wanna be, besides you can be just as bad too when you're mad!' **'Not the point, I just don't want them to think that I couldn't control myself and let you out.' **'But you did let me out; because you couldn't control your emotions as for me I'm always angry.' **

**The elevator opens and I'm driving this bitch up to the meeting. **"What the hell, Chase?!" Davenport shouts out when I show up. The rest of the team is there and they're all just gaping with their mouths wide open. **'Dumbass's look like fish or lab rats Heheh.' "What you said you needed me here as fast as possible" I alternate my voice to sound like Chase so they won't know it's me. **"Chase when I wanted you here I expected you to be with the team, not on a motorcycle barging in here!" Davenport starts ranting. **"I got held up at the house and here in less than 20 minutes" I say. **"That doesn't mean… Really? Wow I am awesome how many people can say they invented something to go through half a state in less than 20 minutes" Davenport starts smiling proudly at himself. He didn't seem to notice the guilty look on everyone's face but I did. "Anyways about the mission you missed the debriefing but…" **I pull the usb outlet out of my index finger and put it in Davenport's computer. "**What're you doing?" Davenport asks. **"I'm accessing the debrief file on the mission" I say as it then shows up on the screen in my right eye.**

_Mission: Tidal Wave_

_ There's a mega tsunami that somehow is off the radar and is on its way here and if it hits it could wipe out half of California and Mexico. You have to go down to the seafloor and create a fissure that'll make another tidal wave big enough to counteract the other one, so that way if we can't stop it then we can at least tone it down to minimal damage which at most should just be by my calculations about 3 feet of flooding._

"So did you get what the entire mission is Chase?" Davenport asked. **"Yeah now let's go now before we run out of time, come on you guys get moving or we'll ALL be swimming with the fishes." I say before I run ahead of them to get to the high speed helicopter, which we all get into with our gear on. **'Really, swimming with the fishes?' **'Hey you said you didn't want them to know it was me so I had to keep it PG for now anyways, besides we're here now so let's just start working on something that'll help on the mission.' While Chase was working a bunch of numbers in my right eye I noticed out of my left, Bree looking at me with a guilty look on her face trying to get my attention 'Bitch can try to apologize.' **'Why not give her a chance?'

**'Oh yeah, I bet she'd just really love that huh? Another chance to watch us screw everything up right? This is another reason to fucking hate them!**' **Bree moved from her seat so she was right next to me.** "Now we can talk." Bree said happily. 'Let's just see what the others have to say first?' **'Actually, I don't really think I'm in a listening mood.'** **"Piss off."** I said. Bree didn't think she heard that right. "What was that?" She asked. I laughed to myself on the inside. 'Let me just talk for a moment here aright?' **'Fine, but only for a minute okay it's still my time" I say before letting Chase talk just this once.'**

"Nothing" Chase said as he turned back to his calculations. "Listen, Chase..." Bree began before I interrupted her. **"No you listen here bitch that's mission leader to you to all of you!" I say. **"But I am you friend." She said.** I held in a laugh as well as the urge to shout that friends don't say nasty things about them behind their backs even Chase seemed to agree since he didn't argue about me interrupting him after saying just one word. Instead I replied with a simple "Whatever." **'It was rude but, you're right I can't let them off easy if I want respect.' **'I'm glad you see it my way now.' **'But the rules still apply.' Chase warned.

"Please Chase just listen..." But Bree never finished that sentence because Davenport then just stopped the helicopter. "Okay guys this is as close as we can get, now Bree you need to dive down there and use your speed fast enough for you to run on the water but slow enough for the water to pick up and disperse but with just enough water for this to work so that Adam can just jump off and punch the seafloor hard enough to counteract the tsunami. Also Adam, tie yourself on so that way when you jump off we can pull you up and Bree can just grab onto you okay." Davenport explains. "We'll talk later in the lab." She said, my eyes darkened. **"Like hell we will!" I said**, so only she could hear before getting up.

**As they start to drop down I can't help but think how satisfying it'd be to just cut them off by the rope. Just end it now starting with them at the bottom of the ocean, funny how it was gonna be Leo. **'Don't even try it Spike, I know how much you hate but still they need…' **'Calm down it was just a thought, besides I got a better idea.' **"Uh guys you might want to hurry up." Davenport says nervously. **I look out through the windshield and see the tsunami already in front of us, and Adam and Bree are still down there. **"Bree grab onto Adam! Chase, Leo pull them up quick now!" Davenport starts shouting out orders.

**Time to put my plan into action... **'What're you thinking that'll never work just help pull them up!' Chase yells out in my head. **'It will if we do this together just think hard enough and your energy will help give me the boost I need in order to stop it, it's the only way even if we ran we still won't be able to out run it so just shut up and concentrate!' I'm yellin' back. **

**I then activate my molecular kinesis but it's not enough… yet. **"Chase what're you doing get over here and help me!" Leo yells out at me. **'Come on damn it just concentrate!' I start saying like a mantra to Chase. **'I'm trying I really am! I just don't know what to do I've never tried using my kinesis on something this big!' **I look up and see the tsunami about 300 feet from us now and it's huge. 'Listen Chase try to think about this morning when everyone was talkin' shit, how you wanted to hate them, hurt them bad! Now put that in your head and push it all out at once!' I try it again and this time the tsunami looks like it's slowing down, then with all I've got I stop it.**

**The tsunami's only ten feet from us, I'm completely still just concentrating on keeping it still. Adam and Bree have already gotten back on the helicopter and are just staring as I try to lower the tsunami back to sea level. **"Chase if you can just lower it just a little more Adam and Bree can jump back down and we can get rid of it with the original plan…" Davenport tries explaining.

"**No I can handle it they had their chance now it's time for plan A!" 'Me!' I don't get to finish that thought as I've already gotten the tsunami to less than half its original height. "We should probably start going now cause I'm just 'bout ready to drop this bitch and I don't think we'll wanna be in the splash zone" I say. We start flying off and by the time we're far enough I drop with it from exhaustion.** "Chase are you okay?! Are you hurt? You need help getting up" team starts asking me worried.

'**Funny… this morning they didn't give two shits 'bout us and they were even willing to leave us behind.' I think back to Chase. **'Yeah well that's how they've always been I guess.' Chase just says it like that's an excuse for how they acted earlier.' **'Bullshit, that's what there doin' to ya you need to assert me more if you wanna get what you want out of these fuckin' bitch assholes' I tell him as calmly as I can, cause I'm shaking on the outside from rage. "Fuck off…" I tell them as I get up. "I fell down the same way I'm gettin' up with any of you mofos." They all just stay silent while I sit down, and they just sit and stare the whole ride home.**

(*Time Skip*)

"Well that was very surprising Chase I didn't think your telekinesis was that strong. I mean I knew it was powerful I just didn't think you'd be able to control it so soon." Davenport says. **'There's alotta shit he don't think about.' **'Hey he thought about bionics and you're here.' **'… He still doesn't think ahead of his projects that end up malfunctioning, like his train or Adam and Bree.' I say right back. Chase stays silent at that. "Yeah well I had a lot of time to practice and you know me, I'm always busy working ahead and all" I tell Davenport. **"Hmm I guess you have now so how about… oh remember that motorcycle you rode this morning?" Davenport asked. **"The Ninja 300?" **"It's yours now, so take care of it and think of it as your reward for all your hard work and saving us." He starts explaining as he starts walking out of the lab before Chase starts yelling thank you over and over in my head.

**I start heading out myself but then the whole team gets in my way, ironic. **"Alright Chase what is up with you seriously." Leo asked. **'I just might give it to them right now and just finish like I should've on the helicopter.' **'How many times do I have to tell you…' **'I fucking get it! Don't hurt them… too badly, but I was thinking of something else like…' **

"**You wanna know what my problem is? Three motherfuckin' cocksuckin' bitches that don't give a shit about what I do, so just go fuck yourselves! I've just about had it with all ya'll!" they all look like they wanna run away now but it's too late now they gonna finally hear what I gotta say. "And you know what else I'm your leader, I'm your motherfuckin' leader and you just gonna come up to me like I got a problem after you all just talk behind my back, fuck you want me to say? It's alright? I forgive you? Ya'll must be dumb as fuck, out your shit eatin' mind if you thought that but you know what I'm not worried about that I got my own shit to handle so just back the fuck up!" **

**I walk past them as they get out of my way with hurt looks on their faces, serves 'em right. **"Woohoo, yeah good one Chase! Go Chase! Give 'em a piece of your mind cause honestly they could use it." Eddie randomly shouts out as Spike leaves the lab. **I head straight up to Chase's room and just start getting out of the mission suit. **

'You don't think that was a bit harsh do you?' Chase asks Spike. **'To hell it was if anything they should be glad they can still walk.' **'But still you're sure about what just happened right?' **'Wow you worry too much, if anything do something for yourself real quick and just stop. Stop thinking about good and bad ideas right now and just act, push back god dammit just start gettin' rough with 'em. Fuck I did it why can't you, didn't you say this is what you wanted!?' **'Well yeah but…' **'But nothin' if anything that's all they've been giving you so just thank me later cause tomorrow we're gonna have some real fun' **

'Tomorrow? But tomorrow's a school day what exactly are you going to do?!' **'Relax nothin' big just something to let everyone know we mean business and if they don't show some respect they better watch out.' I explain.**


	4. I've Just Begun (Having Some Fun)

**Author's Note: This is still in Spike's P.O.V. AND HE'S READY TO GO OFF ON THESE BITCHES but first things get a little and heavy, but it's all part of the plan…. And Chase will still be in this chapter only in 'thought' form still. I personally didn't like this chapter that much, seems more like a filler to me but I don't have time to rewrite it so I hope you all at least like it for now. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm not sure if I'd be as motivated as I am now without them, so please read & review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this Spike would show up more often and this would sooo not be a kid's show, but Disney does make it entertaining (in a kid friendly way at least) which is why they own it.**

**Chapter 4 – I've Just Begun (Having Some Fun)**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

"**Ah" I wake up stretchin' myself and all I can think about is how I'm gonna piss the shit outta some fake fucks. I honestly couldn't fall asleep for a while I'm so excited. **'I'll never understand you Spike, I mean really is raising havoc on people all you think about?' **'Maybe I don't wanna be understood by anyone and you forget I'm engineered to be the Apex predator just like you're made to be the most efficiently advanced being in the universe. So I don't exactly need a reason to fuck up this shit you call your life!' I'm roarin' back.**

'Just what do you have in mind that's making you so happy anyways?' **'Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about hehe…' **'What is it?' Chase asked curiously. **'Well I was just going to let you know that I'm gonna have to break your **"**boundaries**"**.' **'What!? That was our agreement you can't just...' **'I CAN'T WHAT CHASE!? In case you've forgotten I'm in charge in here now and besides I thought you wanted to see this my way.' I yell back at him, fuck is he thinkin' don't he know the only way he's gonna get the respect he wants he's going to have to let me use some force here.**

** 'It's not like I was gonna hurt someone you care about anyways, just some punkass that needs to learn a lesson is all, and like you said I can't kill anyone (yet).' I try convincing Chase that this is for a good cause, which it will be. **'You can't hurt them badly either, who is it?' **'You'll know soon enough but for now I'm goin' downstairs, I'm hungry as a motherfucker here.' I think back now to my stomach.**

** I start heading downstairs and I don't see anyone else at the kitchen except for Tasha and Davenport. "Hey, so what's for breakfast?" I ask, remembering to keep my voice altered.** "Chase why aren't you ready yet?" Davenport asks. **"I will be" 'especially for what I'm about to do' "I just figured I'd get some breakfast first." I tell him just to avoid suspicion. **"Huh alright then but just be sure your there on time" **"Am I ever not? Besides I can always just take the ninja to school today you know, wouldn't wanna waste it." I think back to my plan. **'I still say you shouldn't do it.' **'Yea well I don't see you trying to stop me.' **

"Now that you mention it Chase no one really has stopped to get breakfast, didn't even stop for a bite maybe they're just too exhausted from yesterday's mission" Tasha explained, "Or just feel bad about yesterday" she then whispered to me so Davenport wouldn't hear. **'Oh yeah they'll be feelin' somethin' alright, but it won't be guilt…' **'No one gets hurt Spike' **'Badly, and do you have to remind me all the damn time?!' **'Only because you insist on killing everything!' **'THAT STANDS IN MY WAY!' I roar out loud in my head to silence Chase. 'And if I'm right which I have been lately, I'd say that you want to do this as much as I do when the only thing holding you back is logic… Think about it that's all you do. Just act for once without a reason and let it go, let whatever happens happen.'**

** Chase stays silent. Just in time too, my breakfast was just served to me. I eat all I can in 3 minutes and I rush up to my room to get ready. I go through Chase's closet and see a lot of plaid shirts; ugh I'm not wearin' that shit I think to myself. **'Hey! I actually like plaid' **'I ain't got a problem with it either but there's a limit man…' I think back before deciding on just a t-shirt, ripped jeans and a leather jacket cause that's what bad ass motherfucker's like me wear. I also decide to spike up my hair.**

** As soon as I think I'm legit I start walking downstairs and see my "brothers and sister" eating while Tasha's cleaning the kitchen. **"Wow Chase you look… different" Tasha says as soon as she notices me. The others look up to and seem a bit surprised. **"Well I'm off now" 'I've got some business to attend to…' **"Alright Chase have a good day at school. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you with the others?" She asks concerned, probably from me riding a motorcycle. 'Tasha can be real overprotective' Chase says. **'And overbearing and annoying' "No it's okay, don't worry about me I'll be fine on my own" I look over at my "friends" and they all just look too sad for me to be wastin' my time, can't even look at me they all just lookin' down but not on me. I got some real shit to take care of anyways so I'm out.**

** I get to the garage where Davenport dropped off my ninja and start to rev the engine, oh yeah I'm so fuckin' ready. Vooooom, I'm zipping right down the highway. 'Damn man, what a rush' I think to myself as I slow down into the school parking lot. As soon as I park I notice I have almost everyone's attention on me, including some blonde bimbo who starts walkin' up to me. **'That's Danielle Spike, remember we went to the school dance with her last year.' Chase tries explaining. **'Oh yeah! Damn that's the bitch that got you actin' a fool goin' through the fridge. Hahaha come on you know that shit was funny, try and wave that pickle an after you found it…'**

"God damn boy, you got a nice ride." She interrupts my thoughts and now I'm focused on her. **"Fuck yeah it is, maybe sometime later I'll give you a ride." I wink at her, which just makes her blush. 'Too easy.' **'She is not.' Chase tries to defend her. **'Please you got her interested in you and if anything all I had to do was pull up in somethin' nice and flashy.' I explain to him. **"So are you new here?" Blondie asks me. **'See she doesn't even remember who the fuck we are, but don't worry I'll take care of that soon.'**

** "Not really, but if you're willing to get to know me better I can always show you" I tell her. **"Oh really, and just what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked me teasingly. **I lean over and start whispering all kinds of nasty things I could do to her, and before she gets a chance to respond I'm puttin' my tongue down her throat. She moans quietly in response, hugging herself closer to my warm, body as we kissed. Very carefully, as to not turn her off, I back up toward the bench I parked next to, my face still connected with hers. Bending my knees so I could sit down on the edge, Danielle now stepping up so she was sitting in my lap.**

** 'Just as I thought too easy.' **'That still doesn't mean you have the right to use her.' **'Don't worry I'm not taking; only borrowing.' Soon as we pulled apart from each other for a moment and smiled, Danielle laughing lightly. I signal for her to follow me, she nods in response as I she gets off my lap and I start walking into the school. I look around and find what I'm looking for a men's restroom, I look behind me to make sure she follows, which she does but seems unsure about it now. **

** 'Gonna have to fix that problem' I think as I enter the biggest stall and lock it when she walks in with me. I start by taking off my jacket and kissing her softly which soon came more passionate, to get her confidence back. She seemed convinced this was alright. Before she could even act, I gripped her pants softly and began to slip it off of her while she pulled my shirt off.**

"You got something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she teased. **"Oh I'm definitely happy to see you." Standing up, I reach for the hem of her shirt and take it off over her head, revealing her almost-naked body to me. She was firm and toned, and even more gorgeous, left in only a bra and panties.**

"Lean back,"** she ordered with a small smile, pressing her hand to my chest lightly. I complied, and she bent down to give my abdomen a lick. She ran her tongue up and down a few inches above my waistband, dipping into my navel as I moan; all the while she was still rubbing my member from outside my pants. She sat up to continue kissing my lips innocently, but as she did this, she pushed my shorts and boxers down and wrapped a hand around my cock.**

**I groaned into her mouth, and she began to jerk me off as we made out. "Whoa," I whispered, pulling back a half an inch to grin at her. "You really know what you're doing." She giggled, bending down again to give my penis some attention. Holding it, she got down on her knees and gazed at it. "What are you looking at?" I laughed teasingly.**

**She titled her head and replied, **"It's just bigger than I imagined."** There was a teasing smirk on her face. She leaned in and pressed her tongue to the bottom of my member, slowly making her way up to the tip. She flicked her tongue across it, earning a moan and a squirm out of me. She then engulfed the head in her mouth, sucking vigorously.**

**I closed my eyes with a blissful smile, chuckling ruggedly. "In a few minutes it's your turn." Blondie's response was by taking my member further into her mouth and humming as she sucked. "Well..." I gasped, throwing my head back, "...maybe twenty." **

**She giggled, the vibration making me moan quietly again. Taking me in a bit deeper, just enough so she wouldn't gag, she bobbed up and down with her lips wrapped tightly around my. She gripped my thighs as my hips started bucking in rhythm with her bobs. This went on for a few more minutes before I told her to stop. I pulled away, my stiff penis pulling out of her mouth. A lustful smirk slithered across my face and I said, "Your turn."**

**Heart thumping and adrenaline pumping, Danielle switched places with me and lay down, first with her knees together. She was feeling a bit nervous. Slowly, I spread her legs and she looked at me wildly, grinning. Her eyes went wide as I reached forward and unhooked her bra, holding it up with a triumphant look. I then did the same with her panties.**

**I began placing kisses on the insides of her legs, spreading them a bit more. When I got to her crotch, Danielle tensed, embarrassed. "Mmm," I murmured, stroking her opening softly, "so wet."**

**She then giggled and her fears pretty much melted away, especially when I got to work. I bent down and started to lick her clit, running my tongue up and down her womanhood. She gasped out and grabbed my hair, giggling as I continued to flick her clit with my talented tongue. I then began to suck on it for a few long minutes which had her moaning even more. **"Oh God," she whispered, feeling her orgasm start to build up.** Then I slid my tongue into her opening, thrusting in and out. Danielle squirmed and cried out in bliss, loving the way my wet, hot tongue felt inside of her. **"Y-you really know what you're doing, too," she laughed, peering down at me.** I gazed up at her from my position, which seemed to turn her on even more, and replaced my tongue with a finger, so I could thrust and lick her clit.**

"Ooooh," she groaned, "goddamn."** Her orgasm was coming closer and closer to bursting. **"Oh, don't stop!"** I mumbled an "I won't" as she reached forward and grabbed my shoulders, panting now. Sweat was a visible sheen on her skin as I continued to work, shining blonde hair sticking to her forehead in a few places.**

**I then inserted two fingers into her and kept up my thrusts, by this point I was thrusting in and out of Danielle relentlessly as I pinched and tweaked her rock hard nipples. Blondie was screaming and bucking herself against my thrusts as she held onto my shoulders tightly, so tightly in fact that she was leaving marks on my shoulders. Especially when I started to hit her g-spot. She moaned loudly, **"Oooh!"** as her orgasm came crashing down, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body that rocked her.**

** Her pussy contracted hard against my cock as she rode out the wave of pleasure. Feeling my own release about to come I pull out and push her down on her knees. Finally, I threw my head back and let out a roar as I came on her face. I went to grab my clothes, and got changed but not before taking my phone out to take some pictures without her noticing.**

** 'Time to put my plan in action…' **'I still don't think you should've done that, that's just cruel and demeaning.' **'Oh please she humiliated us so why not return the favor, besides she's the one I needed to use if I wanted to get the real goal here.' **'Which is what exactly?' **'You ask too many damn questions you know that and it's not like it matter cause by the end of the day what's wrong with havin' a lil' bit of fun, I didn't even have to hurt anyone physically speaking.' **'…' **'Come on tell me you aren't enjoying yourself.' **'…' **'Yeah that's what I thought, now on to phase two.'**


	5. Alpha Dog

**Author's Note: Alright sorry it took so long for me to update. Also to avoid confusion I'd like to say that Spike is not in love with anyone, he's not exactly a nice guy. If the last chapter confused anyone well this chapter should help clear that up (Also practice safe sexting/I don't recommend it). READ & REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5 – Alpha Dog**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

**As soon as I leave the bathroom I think to myself how I ain't through with this bitch. 'She still has to pay for leaving us hangin' at the dance and talkin' shit bout us like we even asked the bitch to care enough to go to the dance. After that I got some dumb fucks to set straight. Having to wait for so long is just so bitter but revenge is really sweet.' I start walking over to the computer lab without being able to help myself but smirk at my plan. Heheh now all I have to do is hack their system and upload… **

'Spike! You shouldn't do that! You can ruin people's life like that!' Chase tries reasoning. **But like I've said before these bitch's gotta pay and Chase said not to hurt them TOO bad which mean I can just hurt them bad. Right? I think to myself before telling Chase. 'Maybe but weren't you the one sayin' how you wanna protect your family yet you let these weak ass fucks walk all over them and especially us with your weak ass!?' I think back to how Chase let me slip through on his first day at school damn I'm bad. **'Yeah but they…'

**'What the fuck they gonna do!?' I interrupt Chase's thoughts. **'I thought you said you didn't care about my friends or family? And didn't you say that you wanted to get rid of them which you won't!' **'You know damn well I'm really your only friend here, otherwise who else gonna get these bitch's to back up here! I hate them fake ass people you call "friends" because they're never there when you need them! How you gonna just sit there and take that when all they want is to use you!' I start roaring back at Chase pissed off that he starts thinking I care for those fuck ups.**

'They never used me they needed me!' Chase argues, but is starting to doubt himself now. **'Oh really?! Well then let's think back from the beginning. Davenport may have made us and even made you leader, but why the fuck he had to keep that old shit he makes us call our siblings who we gotta deal with and keep us locked away from everything and everyone when we have the power to rule the world and for what, a mission on some stupid ass mistake he made! Adam's such a fucking dumb ass and always actin' like a spazz fuck that shit he act gay! Bree just too damn stuck up in some fantasy shit thinkin' she can get any boy if she walk up to 'em but you know she fake, can't handle other people's shit let alone her own why else she gotta ditch us for some bitches she just met and run with her speed when it gets too bad for her "image" like anybody care what the fuck her raggedy ass look like!' **

'**Then there's Leo always bitchin' cause he ain't like us you'd think he'd know better than to fuck with us but yeah he gotta come and ask you to help like you ain't got shit to do, then he try to replace us when we're the pro's why you ain't on top of this shit when he get in the way! Ain't much about Tasha she just some bitch who got lucky cause she fuckin' Davenport, but you know she could maybe at least try and get Leo to just stop fuckin' shit up and not be bitchin' like her son!' I roar out loud in my head to Chase to make it sink in.**

**Before Chase can argue back I see the computer has fully uploaded the pictures. 'Hehe now if you'll see some real shit that'll get these fuck ups straightened and right where they belong but don't thank me yet…' I smile to myself as I walk out of the computer room and head out to breakfast.**

**I decide to just sit down at a table and notice blondie sitting there with the other cheerleaders, so I decide to go and sit there where I should be. **'Spike what about what happened last time! Why can't we just sit somewhere else like…' **'Like all the other bitch asses here that think you aren't worth shit when they should be worshipping the very ground we stand in!' **'It's not like that Spike.' **'Yea it is and you know what I gotta say to that "fuck it".' So I go over to the table to sit down and put my arm around blondie and make sure everyone here sees me.**

"What do you think you're doing?" Danielle asks Spike/Chase. **"Sitting." I tell her simply. **"No you're not this is for the cheerleaders and football players a.k.a. "The cool kids", and if you don't get up now…" **I stop listening to her by then but by the looks of her lips she's still talking. **'Spike it's not too late, we can still walk away from this!' Chase starts telling me, **like I would listen to that bullshit**. '**You know I don't think you get it yet which is why I'm doing you a favor that and I'm gonna teach this bitch a thing or two.' "And who the fuck you think you talkin' to bitch." I just tell her. **

"What did you just…" **"Say? What now you're deaf and stupid as shit too." **"What!? No I just…" **"No?! That's not what you were saying when you were on my dick like a good bitch!" I shout that part out for everyone to hear. **"He's lying!" She starts looking around nervously. **'It's a damn shame that she gotta give a fuck what people think' I think to myself. **'So do you Spike, why else would you…' **'I don't give even one little shit what these bitches think 'out me, but when they start fuckin' with me I'm gonna set their asses straight trust me when I say that!' I yell back a Chase.**

"**Really? Well if I'm lying then you won't mind if I tell everyone where they can find your nudes from when we fucked in the bathroom this morning!?" Everyone's on their phone now probably waiting to find out if what I'm sayin' is true. **"You never got any pictures of me!" Danielle argues desperately, she looks like she's 'bout to cry now. **'Well it's too late bitch, you're gonna finally get what you deserve. "Just go under my instagram or twitter page and if you can't find it there then just Google "Chase's conquer" or I can just text 'em to ya. I see everyone start typing away even blondie's trying to find 'em, which she will. **'You used my instagram and twitter accounts?!' **'Yeah I did' **'Why would you do that!? I'll probably have to make a new account now.' Chase says.

'**Yeah well it's a lot better than the shit you put on them before like what you had for breakfast or that escalator you couldn't figure out how to use.' I tell him, but I'm interrupted as I hear blondie screaming and right next to my ear, bitch. I look over and see she's found her nudes on Chase's twitter; I smirk to myself as she looks up at me in disbelief. "Well now you know not to fuck anyone where they can see you." I tell her matter of factly. **"I only did it because you had a nice ride and you can actually drive it." Danielle says it like that's any excuse to hoe around just for some fancy shit, but before I could say anything I saw Trent coming over to the table with his team mates and he didn't look happy which made me even more excited for what's about to happen.

"Hey Freak what'd I tell you about being around my girl! And get out of my…." He starts shouting out before I interrupt him. **"Didn't I say I'd rip out your knee caps and use 'em as hockey pucks!" I roar out loud in his face and in my real voice so he can remember. I start smirking when I see the horrified look on his face. But then blondie decided to get up and show him her nudes that I put up online, which seemed to help regain his confidence, dumbass.**

"What the fuck man!? First you try and steal our table and our rep now you're after my girl, I mean…" **"Your table? Your Rep? Your Girl? Fuck that shit, your bitch ass don't even have anything I'm after all that shit you can keep cause I'm just here to make sure you get your shit straight. Because if anything you shouldn't even be where you are, all you bitch's even more dumb as fuck if you think I'm tryin' to get like ya'll!" I'm roaring back at him. After that he try's throwing a fist at my face, big mistake.**

**I catch the blow and start crushing him hand in mine. **"Ahhahhh!" he starts crying out loud in pain. **"And what else was I gonna say?... Damn it you ruined my train of thought now!" I yell at him as I'm squeezing his hand to death. By now he's on his knees just like his bitch, and then he try's swinging at me again with his other hand. 'How stupid is this guy?' I think to myself as I catch his other hand. I look up and notice everyone standing up to watch me get ready to beat him down, even the rest of the football team looking at me and each other nervously.**

**All of a sudden the big guy on the team gets cocky and runs over to tackle me down and try to save his leader. But I'm ready and start using my molecular kinesis to push me up to make it look like I made a high jump and hit him across his head with my feet, and I'm still crushing Trent's hands. The big guy goes down and lands on top of the rest of the team, and since that's taken care of I let go of Trent's hands, just to shatter his arms with my fists. **"Ahhhhh!" he's screaming now, whimpering for me to stop and tries to crawl away from me. **'Heheh he looks like a slug after you pour salt on it.' **'Why did you do that Spike?! And that doesn't make any sense.' Chase tells me.

'**I was just thinking how pathetic he is on the ground squirming around, waiting for me to crush him like a bug.' **'I thought you said he was a slug?' Chase is just trying to lecture me now. **'He's a cockroach now and I'm gonna crush him even more to make sure he's done with all the bullshit he's been pulling.' I walk over to him and put my foot on his back to stop his squirming by putting my weight down on him, hard. I raise my fist and punch him multiple times across his face and back, and then I turn him over to get him where it really hurts.**

**But then the fuck ups decide to show up, with Adam rushing over with his arms coming up around me to get me away from Trent. But I'm standing my ground and fight back, I always wondered if he was stronger than me (Spike). **"What're you doing Chase!? Are you insane!? You're gonna get expelled with this…" **"Fuck. Off." I tell them all. Then I use my strength to pick Adam up and throw him in front of me and on top of Trent. 'Not exactly how I wanted this to go but I'm proud of my work here.' **

A whistle goes off and Principal Perry comes running up with Leo right next to her pointing down at Adam and a beaten Trent. "Who responsible for this!? I want names!" Perry starts ordering the students looking at every single one of them trying to figure out who did this. But everybody's too scared to point me out. So before Bree decides to make up some lame fake ass excuse, **I point myself out to Perry. **

"You! …Hahaha nice try kid but you're too short and wimpy to pull off something like this." Perry reasons then goes to ask the football players what happened. They just all point and me and hide behind Perry as she turns around at me, this time with anger. "In my office. NOW!" She demands from me and starts telling the other players to pick Trent up and take him to the nurse's office. **'Not like they can do much for him, hehe.' I leave the cafeteria with Perry, but not before Bree pulls me over with a worried look. **"If this is because what I said I'm sorry but just stop it, please." She try's reasoning with me, but it's too late to change my mind.

"**It's always has to be about you doesn't it, cause it isn't! If anything I'm doing this because I feel like I've been locked up for too long and I'm just giving everyone what they deserve." I explain. "If anything you shouldn't have to worry or pretend you care, I'll be fine. Just watch me make it all on my own!" I yell at her before walking out to the Principal's office. Leaving Bree and everyone else behind, it's time they all realized who runs this shit.**


	6. We Run This

**Author's Note: I REGRET NOTHING! **Except not updating sooner … **Read & Review**.

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 6 – We Run This**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

'What are you thinking Spike! Are you happy?! Satisfied with yourself!?' Chase shouts out demanding a response. **'What it worked didn't it?' I ask him simply as I take a seat in the principal's office, waiting for the platypus to show up. **'What worked? You just about destroyed the football team, and above all Trent and Danielle! What does that accomplish here!?' **'It means that everyone on top and in our way is out and we're gonna be the ones to take their place. You can thank me later.' I explain.**

'Thank you?! Are you insane that's still…' **'Look we've been over this! It's starting to get old, so just cut the bullshit! I might not be doing anything you would logically, but this is how I make shit happen. You've even said it yourself that you weren't going to like his, but you can't say I haven't been there to help. Hell if anything I've paved the way for you to be on top so just shut up, watch and fucking learn!' I roar out at Chase in my head. "What the fuck is he thinking?" I ask myself. My thoughts are then interrupted as Piggy decided to show up in her office.**

"Alright kid." She starts out already sounding mad as she makes her way to her desk to sit. **'Good I'm gonna need her to be a bit hasty at this point.' **"I'm just gonna start off by saying that I've heard from many of the students already what happened this morning at breakfast. Now normally I wouldn't mind a little violence, I'll even be there to ref for it. But when it comes to my dingo's no one and I mean no one gets away with what you just did." **'I just pretend to look sorry and like I'm actually paying attention.' **"After we got Trent to the nurse's office she had to get the school to call an ambulance she called it the worst injury she seen in her entire career here, you shattered the bones in both his arms! Not only that but the semi-finals are tonight and Trent is our MVP on the team, so you just basically ended our chances of winning!" she starts shouting out in rage.

** "Alright is it my turn to talk yet?" I ask pretending to be concerned. **"Not yet! First I wanna know what you were planning here. I mean from the very first fist day you got here you've tried to destroy the spirit and morale of my football team, with the little pudding incident and challenging them to a revenge battle at the park. Which I'll admit took guts. But this time you've managed to get to the head cheerleader just to break her down to get to Trent, my star player whose arms you shattered in a fight in my school! I don't care what your dad does or how much money he makes, your nothing but a spoiled brat trying to destroy everything this school represents. Now what do you have to say for yourself now maggot?!" she demands an answer now.

**'I'm not fazed a bit about anything she just said if anything I almost fell asleep bored from her constant talking, so annoying.' "Alright then let me tell you something, I never TRIED to crush your beloved football team, I DID! And if anything they brought it on themselves, if they never tried and fucked with me I probably would've gone to straighten them out like this morning!" I explain. She looks a bit shocked at my sudden outburst but I'm not finished yet. "So forget about **"**Trent**" **and fuck the blonde she's fake! And you know didn't you get bullied when you were in high school?" I ask her, remembering Leo telling everyone about the time when he got stuck in the elevator with her. **

"Who told you that?! Dooley!?" She asks now more afraid now about her reputation as the baddest principal on staff in the school. **"Doesn't matter so just listen." I tell her now that she seems interested to know what I have to say. "You know that you only care about the team winning, not Trent so why don't you put me on the team instead." I say. **Her first reaction was to laugh but then she seemed to be thinking it over in her head. **"After what I just did to your team just now imagine what I can do on the field to the other school's team, hell I would've beaten your **"**fighting dingo's**" **team too** **if it weren't for the fuck ups on mine." I explain further, to get her more open to the idea.**

"Just what is it you're trying to pull here kid? Why would you wanna be a part of something you tried to destroy?" she asks me cautiously. **'Always so damn suspicious, oh well all she needs is a little push.' I think to myself. "Well if I'm not mistaken you did say there was a game tonight, the semi-finals didn't you? And you're a player short, your best player too. So if anything it sounds more like you need me more than I need you." I say as I get out of my seat and start walking away towards the door. **"Wait." **I smirk to myself before turning around to hear her answer. **

"You've got the spot on the team. But only if you annihilate the other teams and make us champion's got it! And no funny business, if I so much as even think or hear about you pulling another stunt like you did this morning I will have you wishing no begging for me to expel you from this school!" She shouts out, **a bit nervously at first but she seems to have come to some understating. "Alright, but I have some demands of my own." I state. She looks back at me with alarm, probably expecting me to beat the team down again and I would if it were just to waste my time or pass it by but I have other things in mind. **

** "For starters no matter what I do besides what you just said I can't get in trouble for it or anything, you got that?" **"Alright I think I can work with that. Is that it?" she asks hoping I had no more demands, **but maybe just a few more for good measure. "Also I want you to fire my home economics teacher." I tell her thinking back to when she gave Chase a B-. **"Why would I do that? And where am I gonna find a replacement for that class? I thought most of the kids here actually liked that class." Perry asks, **most likely wondering why I would what to fire a teacher. "Let's just say that it's for a friend, okay? Also it's not my problem about replacements. And finally since I've been really annoyed with them lately I want you to give Adam, Bree and Leo detention forever." **"Aaahhhahahahahaha." Principal Perry laughs evilly now, thinking about all the fun she can have with my **"**siblings**"**. **"That's all for now." I can't think of anything else at the moment so this will have to do for now, and I don't hear Chase arguing so I guess that'll do.**

"Oh okay now, you kind of threw me off with that last one but if I get to punish them all, I'm in!" Perry says. **'I think I just made her day.' **"Alright then I'll tell Trent's parents some lame excuse about some freak accident, blondie should've known better and just go to the gym to pick up your uniform. Also after school today you'll start practice with your teammates that way they can get used to you as the quarterback, got it?" Perry explains. **"Got it and don't worry about the team, I'll take good care of them especially after I annihilate the other team's players at the semi-finals." **"That's what I like to hear! Now move it!" Perry shouts out.

**I leave the principal's office with a smirk on my face. **'Wow even I have to admit you handled that pretty well, you even avoided getting punished.' Chase says in my head, obviously impressed with my tactics on how to handle Perry. **'Yeah well it's like I told ya we run this shit here and together we're gonna be taking over. But for now I'm gonna prove that to everyone tonight!' **'Haha yeah we you are!' Chase says proudly. **Now that I think about it I don't think I've seen Chase this happy, at least not for something I did. 'You know I'm actually a bit surprised.' **'At what?' **'At you! You didn't say one goddamn thing about my demands, not even the part where I told her to fire that teacher's ass.' I explain.**

'Oh yeah well… I guess it's just that maybe I'm starting to think maybe you're right.' **'Hehe aren't I always?' I ask teasingly. **'No I really mean it, before I let you out I was thinking about quitting the team and going solo, maybe even leave the house if that's how they all really feel.' Chase tries explaining. **'Yeah well fuck that bullshit, if anything they're gonna be the ones leave cause this all me up in here and if they can't handle that shit then they might as well just leave!' I yell out, against the thought of ever running away. **'True but that's the thing… there have been worse days. Hell I still remember times when I used to contemplate suicide. You remember that too don't you, back in art class when those other guys said how most true artists aren't recognize until they die and how it would be better off if I did the same? But now thanks to you, I don't feel that way anymore.'

'**You still wouldn't have done it even if I wasn't there; you got too much stuff depending on ya.' I tell him. **'Maybe, but still thank you.' Chase finishes. **'Alright I get it now.' This is starting to get just too emotional for me right now. 'Hey how about I give you a little taste of how far I've gotten you so far, it'll be just like your first day here only this time you'll remember everything. But I stay engaged you got that?' I say to Chase real quick as an excuse to get away from the real world for now. **'Really?!' Chase asks excited, impatient to get out and experience everything differently. **'Alright easy there tiger, just don't fuck up everything I just did we clear?' **'Crystal!' **'Humph good.' I say before I escape back into Chase's mind where even he won't find me as he takes over for just a bit.**

(Chase's P.O.V.)

'Wow I can't believe he actually let me out. I would've figured he'd want to be out as much as possible after how long he's been locked up. Maybe he got homesick.' I laugh to myself at my inside joke. "Chase there you are!" I turn around and see Bree and Leo rushing over to me. "Okay first of all, what the hell were you thinking!?" Leo shouts out. 'Alright quick what would Spike say in this situation…' I try thinking to myself fast. "Why the fuck would you care?! Fuck where have you been!? Oh that's right, you all thought it would be best to just disrespect me, leave me behind, and then just confront me and for what an explanation? Apology? After all the stuff you guys put me through!" I shout back as a response, doing my best Spike impression.

"Chase that's not what this is about…" "Then what the hell do you want." I interrupt Bree trying to explain herself. "We just want you to just stop this whole crazy, dramatic, psycho phase you're going through. You're acting like a complete asshole; you even make Trent look smart and innocent. Whatever happened to the Chase with the geeky smile and bragging attitude with all the smartness?" Leo then tries to emphasize Bree's point from earlier. 'I didn't want to have to do this but…' "What happened to me?! Oh where do I even start? How about the fact that none of you really care, at all!" I shout to interrupt whatever Bree and Leo were about to say. "If anything I'm the victim here! I just decided to change my ways to avoid stuff like that from happening, ever! I'll never go back to being some frail, unappreciated, overlooked, underestimated, stupid boy again! And fuck that bullshit about whatever I did to Trent. There's not much a doctor can do anyways for his arms let alone his brain, he's even more empty headed than Adam!" I shout.

It was after that short outburst that Adam decided to show up. "Hey guys, so is Chase back yet?" he asks looking over at Bree and Leo, turning his back on me. "I grab his shoulder and turn him over to face me, "I never left!" I'm starting to get angry at how I'm easily ignored. 'Has it always been like this? I know they never really liked me at first just like everyone else here at school, but I would've thought by now… What did I think? Wow no wonder Spike's always so mad, how could I've been so blind as to not see this coming.' I think to myself coming to the realization that Spike was right about everything he said, I really am just better off without them. "Chase…" "Just leave me alone okay?! You all were good at that before, I don't see why this should be any different!" I roared, wow I actually roared just like Spike just then. I start to walk away but not before turning around to see the hurt look on their faces.

(Meanwhile with Spike, Spike's P.O.V.)

**After I give Chase some time to experience what I've made for him, as his new status in life. I think back to what he said earlier. **_'… thanks to you, I don't feel that way anymore.' _**'Humph, I didn't have to do shit…' I manage to convince myself that I really don't care. 'If he really as gonna pull that shit off he would've done it by now, yeah that's it. I didn't do nothin' for him, I just knocked everyone in front out of his way is all…' Alright I need to stop thinking about this; this shit is just too much for me. 'I need to stick to the plan if I actually wanna get out of here.' I look around in complete darkness, surprising that there's actually a part of his mind he wouldn't even go so far as to discover. It's the complete opposite of the rest of his mind always bright and active not like here, where he locks everything up that he doesn't want to go through, like me. **

** 'Maybe that's why I'm always mad.' I just stay here with his memories and thoughts mostly just the painful one he keeps in here with me. As much as part of me is pained by this full realization, that I really am nothing more than just a part of someone. An emotion if nothing more, I'm Chase's rage. **"What happened to me?!..." **I suddenly hear Chase's voice echoing in his mind, I look out to see him talking to his siblings. **"I'll never go back to being some frail, unappreciated, overlooked, underestimated, stupid boy again!..." **'Damn, he's really tryin' to act more rough on those fuckers.' I laugh a little to myself at the thought of Chase pretending to act like me. **"Just leave me alone okay?! You all were good at thatbefore…"

**I suddenly become enraged from Chase's pain he keeps inside. But before I get the chance to come out and interrupt to attack, Chase just starts walking away and then I think back to what I told him about spending the rest of the school day as himself. I'll admit I've had my doubts but after that little show, I'll give him a bone. Plus the looks on their faces was just hilarious. 'Hehehe, oh well I better get back on track and just rest up until the game. Besides I'm not finished with the motherfuckers yet, when my plan is complete the whole world will be worshipping me.' I think to myself before I decide to fully go on through with my plan. 'Maybe Chase can be a part of it too, if he wants, he's already starting to be more and more like me. 'Won't be long now before I've got him under my control hehe…'**


	7. Playtime's Over

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me for making Chase a bit OOC, but don't worry spike is still engaged and the football scene is next. Also a quick thank you to Lollipop cause I'm definitely going to use that next (I swear you read my mind on that one) so don't worry about sharing your opinion that goes for EVERYONE and to Vampiregirl, I'm sorry I couldn't use your idea for this story but I have a BIG SURPRISE for you soon that I hope will make it up to you. As always please stick around, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I'LL NEVER OWN THIS… I'm pretty sure we all know this by now.**

**Chapter 7 – Playtime's Over**

(Chase's P.O.V.)

After my short outbreak with my siblings, for some reason I can't help but feel… free? 'It seemed like such a rush all of a sudden, I'm not sure. I've never felt like this before. But they said it themselves; if they wanna see some changes I'll start making some right now! But where to start?' I think to myself as the bell rings for first period, I just head off straight to my first class as usual. Not noticing the stares everyone gives me as I walk through the halls, keeping their distance. When I make it to class I then notice that it's my home economics class. 'This should be fun.' I think to myself remembering that Spike told Perry to fire the teacher.

All of a sudden Perry walks in with a chef's hat, tying an apron around her waist. "Alright class." She says as everyone just looks at her either shocked or scared. "After an unfortunate turn of events Mrs. Rodriguez won't be able to teach here and until I find a replacement, I'll be teaching your home economics class for now." She looks at me when she says **"**unfortunate turn of events**" **but I get over my shock easily. "Wouldn't you have to live in a house and fire to cook first?" I question. 'Whoa where'd that come from?' "Do you really wanna poke the bear?" "Do you have a stick?" I answer. The class just starts laughing quietly while Perry's face turns red. 'Okay what is that, it's like the first time I ever discovered Spike only different… I like it.'

"Alright well as I was saying today I'm going to teach you failures how to make a meal decent enough for a prisoner, like yourselves. If prisoners were wimpy, and short, and had acne." Perry says laughing to herself, ignoring what I said by doing what she loves most in high school crushing the spirits of her students. 'Hmmm doesn't seem like anyone can really fail at that.' I think before I remember Adam and wondering whether he would be the one to either end up actually making a more decent meal or worse on a dish than this. "So make like chicken and get into your kitchen areas, now!" Perry starts demanding since everyone seems a bit hesitant to get up. So I get up myself and then everyone else just seems to follow and get to their own areas, while I just decide to prepare for whatever a **"**prison lunch**"** is.

"Hey what'd you think you're doing maggot? You're supposed to wait for my instruction!" Perry yells in my face. "Well I'm just trying to be better prepared." I tell Perry. "Oh yeah, well there's no such thing as prepared! Especially for a bunch of worms that'd be better off eating dirt!" Perry says out of spite. 'Probably still a bit mad about Spike destroying Trent and some part of her dignity back in her office. But still I can't quit now, if I do everything Spike just did would be for nothing and who knows what he'll do next in order to top it.' I think to myself quickly on how to respond. "Watch who you're talking to ya' stupid bitch." I respond not even recognizing the words as my own. "Before your bitch ass came here I thought it'd be best to get ahead on whatever dumbass last minute idea for a meal you had in mind and if you say I'm an unprepared worm what does that make your fat ass?!" I shout back in her face.

Shocked at what I said Perry seems to get the message and backs off. "Alright then… uhh how about instead why don't you all just make the best food you can, I don't care how simple it is as long as it's edible and tastes good to me." Perry says deciding on something else for a change. 'That's one for Spike, one for me, and none for Perry.' I think to myself excited at the fact that I actually won an argument with her this time by myself. 'Now what should I make? Being a genius and bionic I can have access to create anything in the world, but it would have to be something that'd really mess with Perry. I don't know how I could've gone this long without messing with her. No wonder everyone else does it, it's hilarious and fun to watch.' I think while searching until I found **"Horchata"**. 'Ohhh Spanish food.' I start reading the instructions and necessary ingredients, along with the many ways it can be made as either a drink or a Popsicle.

Well I have all period, might as well make it as a popsicle. But what really got my attention was the warning on the bottom of the instructions _"may cause severe diarrhea, if taken at large amounts."_ 'Perfect. I wanna mess her up not knock her down, I'm pretty sure I can leave that up to Spike and who know maybe soon her reign of terror will be over.' As I finish missing in the ingredients I pour them on a tray with some sticks in order to get them perfect before I put it in the freezer. I look at the clock and notice I still have almost an hour and a half, and being the overachiever I am I decide to make some muffins.

Later on before class ends everyone presents their food to Perry to get graded for the day. "What the heck is this supposed to be?" Perry try's somebody's pizza."Pah!" she ends up spitting it out almost hitting their face with it. "I don't know what that was but I'm pretty sure if I wanted to poison someone with that it wouldn't work. F!" Perry says. "Small fri… I mean Chase you're next, show me what you got." Perry says calling me up. I walk up with a smirk on my face, waiting to see what her reaction is. "So, what'd you have for me today?" Perry asks. "Popsicles and some muffins." "Hmm." Perry picks up on of the popsicles and takes a bit, before scarfing the whole thing down. "Well whatever you put in that what amazing, I can barely stand food that's good but that is A+ material." She says before the bell rings. Grabbing my stuff for my next period I see Perry start rushing out before anyone else grabbing her stomach. Leaving to my locker I can't help but feel good about myself, I still manage to be great without any effort.

'Up next now I have art with Marcus and it's not like I need to bring anything since all the material I need is there to use.' I think to myself as I drop my things off at my locker. "Hey Chase." Turning around I see Marcus standing behind me, I always did find it a bit weird how he managed to be almost everywhere I am in school. "Hey Marcus." "Sooo what goes on?" Marcus asks trying to start a conversation. "Not much just life." I respond. "Yeah I heard about that, man you completely destroyed Trent. I even heard a rumor that his parents are gonna take him out of the school and nice touch with the Danielle thing." Marcus says. I'm actually a bit surprised, normally I would expect a friend to try and give me a lecture or at least tell me what I did was wrong not compliment me. I don't know what it is but I'm glad Marcus is my friend, even if I only had Spike I'd still like to have someone with me on the outside. Instead of being some weirdo who's always alone and just talks to himself.

'No! That's not me.' I think getting lost in thought. "Chase, Chase hellllloooo?" I blink and see Marcus waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Oh sorry about that Marcus, what were you saying?" "It's cool man you just sort of zoned out but like I was saying we should probably start heading out to art, you know how Ms. Kenny gets." "Oh." I'm a bit dumbstruck it's not like me to just blackout like that unless it's a big idea I have for later. "So what'd the others say about the whole thing?" Marcus asked. 'Not sure if I wanted to answer that question but its fine the truth always hurts right?' "They couldn't believe it either they actually pretty much left me hanging for a while since I heard them talking shit about me earlier." I just let it all out there for him, no point in hiding the truth if they're so willing to do the same.

"Wow what'd you mean by that?" "Exactly what I just said. They don't like what I did so I'm just avoiding them for now." I explain further. "Is that really necessary?" Marcus asks. "Yes, if they never liked me then I don't see why they should care if I just ignore them." I say remembering Spike's words. "Well Chase I'm just gonna let you know this now but if you need anything, anything at all you've got me. I don't care what you did, I mean you did come out without a scratch on you I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself and besides the fact you were my first friend here, hell my only friend if anything." Marcus says. 'That makes two of us.' I think back to myself.

"Alright class get into your assigned seats now it's time to finish up your self-portraits by the end of today. Now I'm going to go into the kiln room real quick to check on your ceramics work from last week, and I don't wanna hear a peep out of anyone. Okay?" Ms. Kenny asks which was met with dead silence on our part just working on our portraits. "So Chase how does it feel?" I turn around to the real snob of this school Richard Owen who for whatever reason has bullied me ever since I came in this class, I never understood why though. "How does what feel?" I ask already a bit aggravated from hearing his voice. "How does it feel knowing that I'm getting a full scholarship at Harvard without even having to apply, since I'm just that vital." He says, honestly I find it a bit impressive for a non-bionic human that is. "Yeah makes me think how not everyone can be champions you know, we need fry cooks, bus drivers and ditch diggers, I wonder whish one you'll end up as." He says only this time I'm pissed off.

Now I'm not sure if it's the adrenaline from arguing and pranking Principal Perry as myself for a change, or what but I can't stop but look back at my peers I once called bully's. "Your bitch ass is as thick as manure and not even half as useful, only reason you even get to go to college is because your mom had to fuck the dean for your dumbass. Call that shit talent; you're better off trying to stick your hand up my ass to jerk off with my shit." And they just stay quiet, behind them I see Marcus putting his thumb up. I turn back over to my work glad I got something settled with the support of a friend.

**(Time Skip to End of school bell) **

At the end of the day I couldn't help but be satisfied with myself. This has without a doubt been the best first day ever; in just this one day in school with Spike I've had possibly the best day of my life. But like all good things it must come to an end, this couldn't be more true when I notice my siblings coming up to me. "Listen Chase…" I just start walking away not wanting to. 'Spike was right about them and if they really cared they'd at least be more accepting like Marcus.' I think before Adam grabs me from behind in a hug. "Hey what the hell are you doing?!" I shout out kicking at Adam's legs but he's too strong to just let me go like that. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Chase but please just give us one last chance here." Bree says, for some reason she seems to be the one making all the apology's I don't hear anything coming from Adam or Leo's mouths. "Look I know what we…" "Hold it right there!" Bree is then interrupted by Principal Perry.

"You three are in biiig trouble." Perry says. I can't help but smile, remembering one of the great things Spike said that got me where I am now. "For what? They didn't do anything!" Leo saying thinking she means me, Bree and Adam. 'If only he knew.' "Oh I'm not talking about him" Perry points me out a bit nervously but manages to stay composed; "he's my new quarterback on the football team and soon to be MVP, if he leads us to victory!" Perry explains. "But you're leaving us in suspense what does that have to do with us being in trouble if we still didn't do anything? And really him, a football player?!" Adam asks Perry. "Oh I'm sorry it's my mistake, which changes absolutely nothing! I'll being seeing you three in detention" Perry then stops to grab her stomach "ugh what did those kids feed me." Standing straight up again Perry points at me and says "You get out there and destroy that other school's team." while she took Adam, Bree and Leo away to the cafeteria for detention.

'**Heheh now that there is a thing of beauty, if I didn't know any better I'd say I've died and gone to hell just to break myself into heaven.' **I hear Spike say in my head. 'Oh hey Spike, were you there the whole time listening in on everything I just did?" I asked a bit curious if he was just testing me. **'Ehh, maybe a little bit before it got boring. I kinda dozed off before lunch, I figured even you could keep it all under control until then and decided to be ready when you needed me.' **Spike says. I'm a bit disappointed that he'd think that I would be the one to mess up. **'You did good enough for your first day but playtimes over now Chase, so I'll just take it from here alright.' **'Uh yeah okay you can take over from here.' I say and soon I don't see the world on the outside. Now it looks pretty much the same but I can see myself I mean Spike too, almost like a camera but there's also so much more here in my mind that I realize I've never really had the chance to explore.

I think it'd probably be like exploring a new world only more me. 'Hmm I wonder what I would find if I just take a look around…' I think to myself a bit curious now. I mean I've always thought with my mind and used it but I never thought about what could really be in here, since this is where Spike lives. I guess I never took the time to notice how Spike had to grow up trapped here with no one around or knowing you exist in the outside world, at least I had Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport at first. Maybe Spike won't mind if I just take one little look around.


	8. Set It Off

**Author's Note: I meant to update this yesterday sorry Fuzzy Buddy's/readers. But I should mention that in this story Marcus is bionic and it was a bit tricky since I couldn't really think of how Spike would act with Marcus, but no worries Marcus will still be in this story for a little bit longer. Also, Spike talking and his words and thoughts are still bold, but they'll be **_**bold and italic like this when he uses telepathy**_** and Chase's **words and thoughts are normal like this but, _italic like this when he uses telepathy._**Don't wanna reveal any more so here it is chapter 8, I really hope lollipop and all you Fuzzy Buddy's loves this. As always please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Chapter 8 – Set It Off**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

**While I start walking down the halls I realize, "Where the hell am I going?" I say out loud. **"Hey Chase!" **Looking around I see that Marcus kid running over, 'what the fuck does he want this time?! It's not that I don't like him, but I can barely stand the people who are out of my way.' I think to myself before remembering that he is technically Chase's first and only real friend in school. **"Hey Chase you headed to practice right, mind if I tag along?" Marcus asks. **'Maybe he could be useful after all.' "Do you know where they practice?" I ask hoping I don't sound like a complete dumbass. **"Yeah no problem Chase come on." He just says simply. As I follow him through the halls to get to the football field.

"So are you nervous?" Marcus asks trying to start a conversation. **"About what?" I ask a bit unsure why I should be nervous, I've played before. **"Well it is your first football game and as a quarterback, and I never really thought you were that much into sports. But if I had the chance to play I guess I would give it a shot." Marcus explains. **'Part of me is trying not to laugh at the thought of this shrimp actually playing (I'm bionic I can take it!) but still I don't exactly know everything on the game since I only played once, and Leo taught me enough said.' "That's why I'm headed to practice first before the game tonight." **"Alright well we're here. Hmm I don't see you brothers or sister where did they go, I figured they would at least wanna cheer you on?" Marcus asks. **"They have detention." I answer. **"Oh well… I'll be cheering you on." Marcus responds trying not to ask again before turning to leave before bumping right into one of the football players.

"Watch where you're going twig!" the player yells in Marcus's face. **'Great guess I better go save him now.' "Hey fatass! Maybe he wouldn't be such a twig if you didn't eat all the shit off the floor!" 'Not my best comeback but effective.' I think as I see him turn his attention to me. **"What the fuck did you say?!" **"Wow deaf too, anymore disabilities you got to go with your diabetes." I say simply. **"Do you even know who the fuck I am?!" the player says turning red in the face. **"The fat fuck I put down this morning **(1)** and a shit talker too!" I answer. 'I really hate shit talkers.' **"You stupid…" **"I don't give a fuck bitch! I don't care who the hell you think you are thinking your own shit don't stink just try and step out of line and I might put you down again!" I roar**. **Fatass seemed to get the message when he just walked away, 'Smart choice.'**

"Thanks Chase." Marcus says. **"Yeah no problem just stay next to me." I tell him, since I don't want him to get hurt while I'm gone. 'It's not that I care but he is Chase's friend and I did say no one would get too hurt.'** I think as I see someone walking across the field to where me and the other football players are. "Alright everyone listen up I will be your coach for the rest of the football season since Principal Perry seems to have suffered from food poisoning."** I laugh to myself a bit at the fact that Chase actually did something bad for once in school.** "Anyways my name is Warren, but you can all call me Coach Warren. I take football seriously so I want the best people on my team and in order to make sure of that I'm gonna give all of you the chance to redeem yourselves after this morning by making it through an all new routine for practice. Now I know everyone here knows by now why Trent can't be here for the rest of the season, but to make up for it Principal Perry has made Chase Davenport our new quarterback, whose going to lead us to victory at the finals. So let's get on with a practice run through the field. The first thing we are going to do after is have a scrimmage (2). I will put you guys on a team that I think you would do good on." Everybody else looks either shocked or angry at the idea of Trent being cut off from the team and having me as his replacement.

'**Who ever this fucker is he better know how to do this right instead of just change everything after I just set this shit up.' I think to myself.** "Alright start running!" Coach Warren shouts out. I start running ahead of everyone, before noticing Marcus running beside me. "Hey Chase this is great isn't it." **"What are you doing?" I ask a bit surprised at him for being able to keep up with me **(3)**. **"Well hehe I talked to the coach and he said just in case if they're short any players he'll let me know but for now this is basically like tryouts for me and I just figured why not it might be fun." Marcus says carefree. **'As long as he stays out of my way I might be able to work with him, but can he handle it?' Almost as if reading my mind Marcus starts running ahead of me. **"Come on Chase try to catch up!" **'Damn it!' I think as I run up and try to catch up making it at second at the end. **"Wow that's pretty impressive rookies; the other guys are barely even half way through but since you two are the first ones here so you can be the captains on the opposing teams." Coach Warren says. "Yes I'm against you Chase; I'm actually going to have a little bit of a challenge!" Marcus says confidently. **"Ok good luck then."** **I say a bit sarcastically not that Marcus seemed to notice from his excitement as he starts thinking about who to put on his team**.

**After picking who's on whose team, I'm playing as the receiver and Marcus's team is kicking off. Marcus kicks the ball and I catch it.** **'What do I do now? I try to think fast from what I remember from the last time I played. Well since the people on my team are running straight ahead I'll run down there then.' I thought to myself.** **I passed everyone with ease and then scored a touchdown. Next, I kick the punt and scored." **The score so far 7-0. I kick the ball again and Marcus catches it, and he then passes it to the Fatass from earlier I now know as Kyle. **'I wonder if I can tackle Kyle…** **Well I will anyways!' I thought to myself, besides I got a bone to pick with him.** I run over to him, and jump up and tackle Kyle right into the ground. "Aaahhhh son of a bitch!" Kyle shouts out in pain. "Chase! Why did you do that?" asked Marcus says running up to us just like everyone else is. **"It was an accident!" I shout as I get off Kyle trying to seem innocent, which I think would work if you looked like Chase.** "Well son that's not your fault but you might wanna ease up when you tackle somebody, how about you are you alright?" coach asks. "Fuck no!" "Language boy! Talk to me with some respect or I might just cut you off here and now, so just tell me what hurts." The coach demands from Kyle.

"Just my arm and my leg, ugh I think they're broken." Kyle explains to the coach. "Ok well I guess we are a player short so John, Steve get over here and take Kyle to the nurse's offence and…" said the coach thinking fast "Hey you, come over here." Coach Warren points at Marcus who nervously walks forward." "I want you to take Kyle's position ok?" "Ok Coach Warren." **I walk up to Marcus. "Hey** **Marcus are you playing this football game tonight?"** "Yeah, except you probably shouldn't tackle people so hard." **"Well it is not my fault all these people are weak ass fake fucks; take away the steroids and you get something worth less than shit!" **"Uh okay um maybe we can work something out though since you're the quarter back and I'm on the left tackle position we should just run through some plays and get a feel for it." **"Humph let's just play football, Marcus." 'I'll only admit this once to myself but the kid is kind of growing on me… Kind of.' I think as I start running plays to the other players.**

**(Meanwhile, Chase's P.O.V. inside his mind)**

After letting Spike take over and deciding on exploring my mind from the inside, I can't help but think how far everything has gone. In just one day too, I'm not sure why I never thought of doing this myself. I mean it all makes sense now, I'm not exactly sure if I could've ever done what I have without Spike's help. But now that I think about it… 'Where did Spike come from? I mean I know he's an app that Mr. Davenport made for me but why? I know all he told me was that I needed it to protect myself since I wasn't as strong as Adam to beat up any danger, or as fast as Bree in order to run away if I had to. But when I explaining to him that I had a force field he simply said that either way it was for the greater good for everyone.'

As I'm contemplating how Spike first came into my life I see a little kid in front of me just sitting down, looking down so I can't see his face. "Uh hi…" I'm not exactly sure what to say but I follow him as he gets up and takes my hand to lead me somewhere. Still not knowing who he is or what his face looks like. But while he takes me to who knows where in my mind, I start to look around and see that I'm on what looks like a bridge that seems to go on forever, from one place to another and there are what looks like clouds. "Are we in the sky? Is this like my personal heaven?" I ask the little kid who just stays silent while I try to think of all the possibilities this place could be like in the real world. All of a sudden the boy stops, and I look up and see an iron gate with thorn vines growing around the edges and the bars covered in spikes but what really got my attention was the broken lock on it with a combination lock symbol with a skull and two bones on it. Looking back down at the kid I can actually now get a look at his face, since he was always looking away for me to see it.

He looks just like me! Only younger and when I still had that mop hair look. "Are you me?" I ask my younger version, who just smiles back at me and hugs my leg while looking up at me. I remember doing that whenever I didn't want Davenport to leave the lab and do all his experiments and work at his company or when I didn't wanna get in trouble for accidently breaking something with my glitches. Smiling back at my younger self after he lets go of my leg, before looking back at the gate and starting to walk towards it. At a closer look I see that whatever broke out or broke in from the gate really wanted out I think to myself as I step on a lot of broken chain links around it. I look back and see my younger self with a scared look on his face and running away now, jumping off the bridge and running on the clouds away from me and the door. "Wait! What's wrong?!" I ask but either he's too far gone for him to hear me by now or he just ignored me. 'Whatever's behind this gate must really be scary' I think to myself as I cautiously open it and step through, and just like that it was like I had switched though a different dimension.

'Everything's just seems so dark and gloomy.' I think to myself since I can't really see much except this fog that seemed to come out of nowhere and the gate, which on this end looks beaten up and rusty. I think about turning back but I remember my younger counterpart's reaction, what else could be on the other side? Out of curiosity I keep walking, while the gate just gets farther and farther away. Worried I might not find my way back I open my memory app to act as a photographic memory so I won't forget, as I keep going. All of a sudden the fog seems to disperse and I can see a forest that seems to be covered in what looks like webs. At a closer look I see they're not webs, they're some kind of EM waves linked together (4) for some reason. I reach my hand out and see that my hand goes through the waves and I fall through. As I fall I realize I'm not really falling, I'm only suspended in air and looking down I can see my younger self again only somewhat older than before.

"Is this gonna hurt?" I hear him say to… Mr. Davenport what's he doing here?! "Only for a moment Chase, but it's quick and you won't even feel it later." Mr. Davenport explains to my young counterpart. 'Oh I get it now! Mr. Davenport isn't really here, what am I thinking that there just happen to be clones of myself in my head at different ages. 'I'm not that conceited.' I think to myself before looking back down at myself, who is now strapped down on the table in the lab with his chest on the table and his back out. I'm starting to remember this now, I realize and look down to see Mr. Davenport set aside what looks like surgical tools skimming through them until he finds the scalpel. I grimace at the sight of it, wanting to look away but can't help myself to do anything but stare. Davenport makes the first incision with the scalpel right at the back of my neck, during which my counterpart and I are screaming our heads off in pain. I'm not sure if it's because I'm seeing this or if there's some kind of connection between us in this alternate reality but I swear I could feel the metal slicing through me for a moment.

Feeling the back of my neck now, I don't feel a cut but on the inside under my skin I can feel it. Looking back down I see Mr. Davenport ready to make a second incision, only this time going down from the middle of the last incision. "Nooo!" I cry out not wanting to feel this pain again, seemingly ignoring me Mr. Davenport continues. "Ahhh stop it! Please!" I plea to Mr. Davenport, I can feel the blade almost coming in contact with my spinal cord but only cutting through my skin. Davenport thankfully stops and put the scalpel with the other tools before grabbing what looks like two paper clips. Stabbing one end through my skin and bending the other to keep the folds of skin open to reveal my bionic chip and other parts of my bionics combined together with some of my muscles, veins and other parts of my biology. Feeling like I'm being pinched on the back of my neck now, I just endure the pain which is more than what I can say for my counterpart who seems to have passed out from the pain. While I come down on ground level to take a closer look as Davenport seems to be making what looks like adjustments to my chip. But then I notice him grabbing what looks like a chip similar to my own only a bit smaller and with the same symbol as the one on the gate lock with the lock sign and the skull on it. 'But what could it mean?!' I think to myself.

**(Spike's P.O.V. / 4****th**** Quarter of the football game)**

**The stands are filled with men, women, and children waving their hands and homemade signs. The cheers coming from the crowd make it hard for me to hear as I tone down my bionic senses. But I can still smell the hot dogs, popcorn, and pizza being sold at the concession stand. The marching band has just left the field with the tuba player's last note still ringing like a bitch in my ear. It's the last quarter with me scoring every touchdown so far and the other teams in the lead by five the scoreboard showing only 38 seconds.** "Man they're really kicking our asses out there." Marcus says breathing a bit hard before drinking his Gatorade. **"That because these bitches don't wanna work with me, I'm the motherfucking quarterback!" I growl out frustrated and a bit exhausted from having to do all the work to get this team a point, well besides Marcus.** "Maybe they're all still pissed over you kicking all their asses earlier." Marcus explains. **I smile at his comment. "Or they're just deaf as shit." I respond as Marcus laughs at that.** "So what're you going to do?" Marcus asks. **"I'm actually gonna need your help even more if we're gonna win this, so…" I pull Marcus forward by his jersey as I whisper the plan out to him in his ear.**

The coach yells, "Alright ladies it's time to go!" I strap on my helmet with great anxiety and frustration before heading towards the field to take my position, with Marcus on my left. I quickly start shouting out a play, not like they're even to myself** 'I can't lose, I never fuck up!'** like a mantra. My thoughts quickly turn back to the game as I hike the ball and look up just in time to see two hundred and fifty pounds of garnet and gold running towards me at full speed. As the sweat rolls down my face my eyes start to burn with a rage. **'I should just start fucking this other team up.' **I think to myself as my hands start to shake, as I start to run towards my opponent. I feel a sudden breeze from my left and I see Marcus covering me as I start running. Remembering the plan I told Marcus I throw the off the other team by trying to get past them down the middle where most of them are, only to throw the ball when they least expected it to Marcus who catches it and starts running. Not stopping for a second while they stand there confused for a moment, I run straight through them taking some of them down as I try to catch up with Marcus to keep him covered. I manage to catch up with him while tackling other players that try to get past me, and soon he throws the ball to me which I take at only 40 more yards away from a touchdown. Marcus speeds past me to the end zone as I prepare a pass at him and throw it.

**Then I suddenly realized that I have been hit, and hit hard between three players. I push out from underneath them getting them off me as I try to figure out what happened while I was being piled up on. "What happened? Did Marcus catch it? Did he make a touchdown!?" I taste a thick substance and quickly realize that my lip was bleeding and now my head is in pain, my bones ache as I start to get a headache.** **I hear a whistle and see my opponent standing next to me, also confused as to what happened. I feel the mud on my hands as I slowly start to come back to the rest of the world. I hear the crowd roar.** **Thinking to myself 'What the fuck is going on? Who won the game? Is it over?' I turn my head a little to the left to see the scoreboard.** The Raider's lost by one, and the Dingo's have won. "Yeah that's right you sons of a bitches, yeah woooah! I shout out in a cheer, seeing Marcus in the distance walking back tiredly. I ran over to him picking him up to swing him around once, out of my excitement. "We won Chase! And I can't believe it I actually scored the winning touchdown!" Marcus shouts in his own excitement, as we start walking off the field. **"Hell yeah you did!" I shout back and now starting to feel some of the weariness from the game. **

Coach Warren walks up to us and says, "Well rookies you did good tonight and I expect to see both of you at the finals." 'Good? We were the only ones who did anything during this game.' I think in my head, but respond "Thanks Coach and we'll definitely be there." And with that I leave with Marcus to the lockers rooms to change which took not even 2 minutes. "Hey dude aren't you gonna shower before you leave?" Marcus asks me before I have the chance to walk out of the locker rooms. "Nah man I don't have any spare clothes on or a locker right now, so I figured for now I'll just shower when I get home, so I'll see you around." I explain and fist bump Marcus before heading out. Walking through the halls, it feels pretty empty as I leave to the parking lot to my ninja 300. But then, almost out of nowhere Adam, Bree, and Leo walk up to me. "What are you guys still doing here?" I try asking as calmly as I can so I don't glitch and give away my voice. "We just got out of detention since Perry wasn't there to dismiss us and we could ask you the same question." 'Hehe that's Perry alright.' "And we kind of figured that since you have a ride that you'd be willing to give Adam a ride while I ride on Bree's back to get home." Leo explains. "Well you know what I think about that guys? It's not my problem!" I answer as I get on my motorcycle. "Okay Chase this has gone on far enough…" All of a sudden I can hear a ringing in my head an then, _"Just leave me alone!" _It's Chase, only his voice is more eerie, like he's talking the way he usually does with me in his head only with a more echo kind on sound. "Is that what you really what Chase?" turning back to the others I see a sort of hurt look on their faces. "What, I didn't say anything." _"Spike what's going on? Something really weird just happened?" _there goes that echo again. "Spike?" Adam asks confused. 'Oh shit! My covers blown, I gotta get out of here now.' I think to myself as I speed off from the parking lot to the house. "Did he say Spike?" Adam asked again still not understanding.

(1) The "Fatass" / Kyle the football player Spike argues with is the same big guy that he took down in chapter 5 / Alpha Dog

(2) A scrimmage is an exhibition match, where the players are set up on opposing teams as practice.

(3) While Spike/Chase and Marcus might not have super speed like Bree, I figured since they're still bionic then they're gonna faster and stronger than regular people but not as strong as Adam or as fast as Bree (hope that makes sense to you guys).

(4) EM/ Electromagnetic waves that are in Chase's mind as a way of what holds his memories and in this part of the mind which is on Spike's side so it's more or less the side he subconsciously locks away to sort of forget as well as the part that is kept under lock and key by Spike.


	9. Part of Me

**Author's Note: Alright for now all I can say is, I'm going to reveal Spike's plan in the next chapter. Sorry Fuzzy Buddy's/readers, but I promise you it will all make sense soon. I should also mention that I'm working to start some new stories but don't worry this one will still come first, and I just really want to thank everyone who has been patient enough with me to read what I write, really it means a lot. Also quick reminder:**

**Spike's 'thoughts' "words" and **_**'**__**telepathy**__**' "telepathy"**_

Chase's 'thoughts' "words" and _'__telepathy__' "telepathy"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Chapter 9 – Part of Me**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

_**'What the fuck did you do?!'**_** I roar out, my thoughts echoing back to myself out loud. Pissing me off even more. **_"I don't know!" _Chase shouts back in my head, while I can still hear him somehow on the outside too._**'Alright just calm down, we don't wanna glitch right now when I'm driving.' **_**I say trying to act calm so I don't end up crashing and killing us both after our first day. **_'I'm sorry…' _Chase says, at least I can only hear him in my head again only it still sounds more like an echo. **'That's better' **'Hey it's stopped!' Chase says hearing the changing sound in our thoughts. _**'Don't get too excited! Dammit…' **_**I think back too late. **_'Oh sorry…' __**'It's fine, what's important now is that we figure out what caused this and think fast since the others now know about me being out and I'm pretty sure they won't keep their mouth shut for too long.' **_**I explain trying to think to myself what could have caused thus change. ** 'I have a pretty good idea on what caused it.' Chase responds more clearly, his voice back to normal. **'Tell me everything' I say as soon as we're already home, in the garage.**

_**(*Chase's Flashback*)**_

_While I come down on ground level to take a closer look as Davenport seems to be making what looks like adjustments to my chip. But then I notice him grabbing what looks like a chip similar to my own only a bit smaller and with the same symbol as the one on the gate lock with the lock sign and the skull on it. 'But what could it mean?!' I think to myself. I'm not sure if I could interact with this memory or just some sort of play back from my mind, it might just be the latter if Mr. Davenport just ignores me while I'm standing right across from him at the table. Mr. Davenport then pushes a button on the remote he keeps to control the lab pushing the magnet for the table on, I assume o keep my limp unconscious body still. He puts the remote down and grabs another one of his tools that seems to meld the small black chip with the skull on it to my own as a spark goes off. My past counterpart waking up with a sudden roar. __**"Rrraaaaaaahhhh!"**__ as he starts struggling to get up only to barely be wriggling around with his magnetized body. _

"_Chase?" Davenport asks bending down to my counterparts face to get a good look at his face. Which looked angry and like he wanted to rip Mr. Davenport face off… with his teeth. Mr. Davenport see's he still conscious and grabs a small flash light, shining the light on his dark brown eyes while pulling down on his lower eyelids. My counterpart then stares intensely at Mr. Davenport, as he struggles to open his mouth from the magnet; he somehow manages to mumble out in a very deep voice __**"fuck off"**__ and tries to bite down on Mr. Davenport's wrist. "Whoa you're a feisty one aren't ya, ha ha." Davenport taunts. Waiting with his mouth open and then when Mr. Davenport's hand is close enough and (*chomp*) he bit down, hard. "Ha ahhh owww!" Mr. Davenport yells in pain trying to pry his hand out of my counterpart's mouth, who just won't let go. In his hysterical panic Mr. Davenport grabs what looks like ratchet and smacks him across his face with it. "Owwwww! Hssssss" I shout out in pain, hissing at the end from feeling the blow. __**"Grraahhh!" **__my counterpart shouts out simultaneously, letting go of Mr. Davenport. "Goddammit!" Davenport shouts after he gets his hand free, putting pressure on it. "Why would you do that?! You're lucky Adam and Bree are deep sleepers, you could have woken them up!" Mr. Davenport shouts in a whispered tone at him. __**"Cry me a fucking river, at least I can take a hit bitch!"**__ the counterpart shouts back._

_Mr. Davenport looks like he's about to shout something back, but holds whatever he was about to say back. "What's wrong with you Chase? Did it hurt that bad? I'm sorry but I…" __**"I'm NOT CHASE!"**__ my counterpart interrupts. "Shhh would you keep it down and what do you mean you're not Chase?" Davenport asks. __**"It's like I just said I, am, not, Chase."**__ He says mockingly slow. Davenport is at first confused and gets closer to whisper "Then who are you?" curious now as to what caused this sudden change. __**"Hmmm I'm not sure? I just felt a spark and then poof here I am."**__ He responds not seemingly at all interested. "Wait then where's Chase?" Davenport asks worriedly. __**"Oh I don't know, whose Chase? I sit that voice that keeps shouting in my head for help?" **__he asks in a somewhat bored tone. "What?!" Davenport shouts and puts his hands over his mouth quickly looking behind him to make sure he hasn't woken up Adam or Bree. __**"Heheh" **__the counterpart giggles at Davenport's reaction. "Wait a minute if you're not Chase but somebody else, after I just put the Security Lock I just put in Chase made…" __**"Me? Yeah I'm pretty sure no one saw that coming, so if you'll be so kind as to let me off the table now."**__ The counterpart says. "Well wait a minute I still have to put you back together there." Davenport explains, trying to point at the back of the counterpart's neck to show the incision he made to get to my chip. __**"Well hurry your ass up cause I gotta take piss."**__ He says. "Alright fine, you know you don't have to be so rude all the time. Let me just stitch it up, and your bionic healing should take care of the rest and then I'll just have to remove the stitches in the morning before Adam and Bree wake up." Davenport explains further._

"_**Less talking more stitching, and what did you mean earlier about a security lock?" **__Davenport pauses mid-stitch to think of how to explain this to him, as well as myself. "You're your more or less a defense system I made that I had no idea would split Chase's personality, and wow I am smart, but really I just need you to be a lock for him which is exactly what I attached to his chip that created you." Davenport says. 'So that has to be Spike then, with that attitude I'm not sure how I didn't realize it sooner. But still I thought Spike was an app that was created and downloaded into my chip not another chip that was added onto my own, and I understand how he's security but a lock?' I think to myself while seeing all this happening, "what could he be locking away?" I say out loud to myself. Then I hear an echoing sound that seems to shake the whole memory and soon I feel something unlock itself in my mind, and before I knew it I was somehow out of the memory web and back where I started in front of the gate. 'Huh weird' I think to myself about going back in to see what happened but then I begin to hears voices in my head, familiar voices, suddenly overwhelming my head. I shout out __"Just leave me alone!"__ my voice echoing throughout my head. Then I hear someone ask, "Is that what you really want Chase?" then I realize what's going on as soon as I hear Spike's voice "What, I didn't say anything" and shout out again this time to Spike, __"Spike what's going on? Something really weird just happened?" _

**(*End of Chase's Flashback*)**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

** "I remember…" **'What? What does it mean Spike? What is it you lock away?' Chase asks. **"The rest of you" I respond simply. **'I'm sorry but what does that even mean? You lock "the rest of me" away? How does that work, like the way it is now?!' Chase contemplates before asking 'Is this what you've been planning this whole time!?' **'What?! No dumbass! I was designed as a defense system. But that's not all, oh no I'm more than just that. I'm the part of you that Davenport sealed away because you were too dangerous and couldn't be controlled; you showed more improvement and potential than those other damn bionics. Hehe and you actually believed Davenport when he said it was for your own good…' **'What!? How's that even possible?! I'm the weakest of the group!' Chase thinks in disbelief. **'Oh it's for real alright! And why do you think you're the weakest huh, when you're the only one that's being held back!? How else is it that you're stronger whenever I help with your bionics? You wanna know something else that's fucked up too, that bitch ass of a creator had me locked away too and told you that I was a glitch so you wouldn't find out' I push the thought into his head. **'…'** 'Chase?'**

** All of a sudden Bree crashes right in front of me, with Adam and Leo falling on top of her. "What the fuck?" I ask realizing I've been saying that a lot lately. **"Don't what the fuck us "Spike"! Leo says standing up and using air quotes saying my name. **"Watch who you're talking too leprechaun! Your short ass ain't even on my height let alone my level!" I roar in my real voice, causing him to flinch back a little before getting behind Adam. 'That's what I thought' I think to myself smirking. **"Look Spike we don't want to argue…" **"Then don't say anything" I interrupt Bree. **"But, all we're asking is that we talk to Chase. I don't know what it is you did to him but I'm pretty sure you're the reason why he's seemed different. It was you the whole time wasn't it?! Chase would never be that angry at us, he's not like you; he's actually real and has a heart. No matter what we said or did he's always there in the end!" Bree declares. "Yeah like no matter how many times I throw him, he always gets right back up and just walks away." Adam says smiling, while I roll my eyes at his comment. "Yeah and you just…" Leo starts but never finishes after I give him my death glare and he gets behind Adam and Bree again, trying to look over their shoulders. **"Alright, that's all real nice and pathetic or whatever, but the truth is it was Chase. Well at least half the time…" **'Spike let me come out to them, there's something I need to do.' Chase's thoughts interrupting my own. **'Are you sure about that?' I ask. '**As I'll ever be.' He responds as I let him take over while I close my eyes going back into our mind.

**(Chase's P.O.V.)**

"Helloooo Spike?" I open my eyes to see Adam waving his hand slowly in my face. "Adam get your hand out of my face." I say as calmly as I can. 'I'm still really pissed off at Mr. Davenport for not only doing this to me but keeping it a secret as well.' I think to myself as Adam takes a step back next to Bree and Leo. "Well you just sort of zoned out there for a moment. Anyways like I was gonna say Spike…" "It's Chase." I interrupt Bree this time, "whatever and… wait Chase?" Bree asks wondering if it's really me. "Hold it! Hold the phone here!" Leo shouts out getting out from behind Adam and walking right up to me now, staring at me like I'm crazy. "How do we know you're not just Spike pretending to be Chase?" Leo questions while looking between me, Adam and Bree. "Because if I were Spike you wouldn't have made it more than one step and Adam's arm would've been dislocated again from when he had it in my face." I point out with a bored look on my face, as Leo just stares at nothing, nodding his head. "Anything else you need me to say?" I ask. "Nope, the fact that I'm still alive and you're just talking is enough for me." Leo says, but takes a cautious step back.

"Okay so Chase, is it true what Spike said? About you being there half the time about everything?" Bree asked. "Yeah but not all of it! And you know why. Because Spike is right…" I try explaining. "Chase why can't you see that Spike is manipulating you, he's not real! He's just an app the Big D created to protect you, cause you know… you're vulnerable." Leo says, struggling a bit to find the right word on that last part. "Spike isn't just an app Leo! He never was, and you know how I know?! Because I was in my head the whole time he was in control, and I learned something new about myself that Mr. Davenport never even told me about! Like the fact that Spike is really is a real part of me that he decided was too much and had to contain it, like some wild animal! When all he is, is just me before he forced me to be split in half like this and everything has been made a lot more sense than what it really is!" I shout at him blowing off some of the anger I had for Mr. Davenport at that moment. "…So wait I don't get it, Spike's the real you that he locked away in your head and Chase isn't really you, just something he made to keep Spike inside?" Adam asked confused. "No Adam, what he's saying is that Spike is a real person too just like us and Chase. But wait if Spike is real why has he only just said it, I mean after all this time?" Bree asked.

'Damn good question.' I think to myself as I ask Spike the same thing. **'It was in my programming at the time, when the lock was stronger. But overtime it had weakened from all that time with me trying to break it loose and when it did that's when I confronted you.' Spike explains. **'So that whole time with me losing my memory and glitching with you coming out.' _**'All a set-up, Davenport didn't want to risk you ever knowing and getting to know me more otherwise it would've allowed your bionics to become more dominant than your human side. Meaning that you would've gotten stronger like before and the lock would've been for nothing, so he had to improve the lock to give you amnesia like you were under some kind of mind control. As for me as a glitch, every time you got angry or defensive you activated me since those emotions are generally what I was created from after we separated, so Davenport just said I was an app for you so you would be better protected but really he was just looking out for himself. You know he was…'**_** Spike explains further with his voice coming out as an echo in my head. **"….uhhh Chase? Spike?! Okay this is just frustrating! Whoever you are, can you just say why it took Spike this long?!" Leo says confused at whether or not I've changed. "It's Chase, Leo." I say. "What no not that, just now I heard you in my head like last time. I think we all heard you, right guys?" Leo says, confusing me now.

"In your head, what? No I was talking to Spike in my head." I say. "But we just heard him in our heads, and it all makes sense now!" Bree shouts out in excitement. "What is that though? What'd you just do?" Leo questions. _**'It's called telepathy.' **__"Telepathy?"__** 'That's right, I guess just from me being out more and you finding out more made your bionics kick it into high gear and start making you stronger.' **_"Oh that's awesome, so you can talk to people without having to use your mouth! Wow wait how come Chase gets all the good bionics, that's not fair." Adam says. _**'First of all genius, when Mr. Davenport was putting bionics in Chase he wanted to go past the limit he set on you two with evening out the biology and technology, since he already tested how it works in a male and female body. So he pushed and set Chase's bionics a bit uneven with his body and he got out of control. Which is why he made a lock to sort of even things out but he in reality he split Chase in half and made me and now that I'm back, Chase will get stronger.' **_"You think I'm a genius." Adam responds. "After everything he just said that's what you get out of it!" Leo shouts in disbelief at Adam. "What it's not everyday someone calls me smart. I'm used to hot or strong, but smart is nice too." Adam says. I can feel Spike rolling his eyes in aggravation at Adam's stupidity. "Guys that's not important! What we need to do is go up to Mr. Davenport and confront him on why he wouldn't tell us about all this!" Bree shouts out, and for once I actually agree with her. _**'Well then what're you all waiting for! Go get his ass!' Spike shouts out. **_"Yeah let's get him!" Adam shouts in agreement, feeling pumped, running ahead of all of us as we run into the house.

We come barging in through the front door. Seeing Mr. Davenport and Tasha sitting on the couch watching a movie, Adam jumps and tackles Mr. Davenport off the couch. Tasha jumps up screaming dropping the bowl of popcorn they were sharing everywhere, while Leo stops the movie and Bree rushes over to get Adam off Mr. Davenport. "What was that for?!" Mr. Davenport shouts at Adam. "That was for Spike! This next one is for Chase!" Adam shouts out getting ready to throw a punch before Bree puts his arm down and tries to calm him down. "Spike! What's he have to do with anything? I never did anything to him." Davenport says trying to make sense of all this. "Oh we know what you did Big D and let me just say, not cool." Leo says walking up to Mr. Davenport as he looks at us with disbelief. "What Leo is trying to say Mr. Davenport is that Spike told us what you did when you accidently created him. What I don't understand is why you never told me!" I shout back. _**'Cause he's a fucking liar!' **_"What was that?" Tasha asks, looking around for whoever said that. "That was Spike, Tasha. After spending the day free, we managed to unlock a new bionic ability since the truth is…" "Spike was a mistake! I had never meant for this to happen, and if anything it was so you wouldn't go on a rampage and destroy everything! You were getting too strong, too fast, I even had to wipe Adam and Bree's memory, not just yours." Davenport confesses, interrupting me. "You what?! Donald we talked about this, they're just kids! You can't control every little thing about them." Tasha shouts out, getting on our side and facing Mr. Davenport, with a look of disapproval all over her face. "Tasha they're more than just that, I made a mistake okay? And it was a really long time ago and I'm sorry. But Chase, you shouldn't be listening to Spike!" "And why not?! So far he's been for me a lot more than you ever have!" I shout out, angry at the fact that Mr. Davenport still thinks he can get away with doing this to me.

"That might be true. But listen, Spike is only manipulating you! That's why he's the exact opposite of you! He doesn't have feelings he's just an angry maniacal persona, and if he wasn't I would've done it different I swear I would!" Mr. Davenport shouts, getting nervous. _**'To hell you would! You've always been controlling, why else are we always cleaning up your mess. If we meant anything to you then you should've never experimented on us just for your own personal gain and let us be normal kids like we always wanted!'**_** Spike shouts out, making more sense to me. **"Spike's right Mr. Davenport and I'm not gonna just stand here and be controlled anymore, I'm sorry but… I think I should leave." I say, not completely sure why but I just can't be here right now. "Chase you can't leave! You don't understand ugh..." Mr. Davenport says before I shoot my force field ball at him, throwing him across the room unconscious. "Donald! Big D!" Tasha and Leo shout, running over to Mr. Davenport with Adam and Bree behind them. Taking that moment to run out the door, back into the garage and on my motorcycle. '**Nice goin' Chase, so what we gonna do now if we're leaving?' Spike asks. **"I don't know…" I admit, realizing I probably should have thought this through more. **'Any idea where we're going at least?' **'I'll figure it out just give me a moment.'I think back as I start off riding out of the garage and my street, onto the highway.

After almost 10 minutes of driving, I stop at a gas station just to stop and collect my thoughts to think. All of a sudden I remember something from earlier, I to walk over to the pay phone and grab some lose change from my pockets as I make a call. I already threw my phone away, since I figured it'd be something Mr. Davenport would try to track me by other than my chip which luckily Spike's been able to block out so they can't find me. "Hello?" "Hey Marcus." "Chase? Hey what's up how's everything?" Marcus asks. "Look Marcus I'm about to ask a huge favor from you and I need you to keep it a secret but, I ran away from home." I say, I might as well be honest and let him know beforehand. **'Yeah so he can just tell everyone where we are huh.' Spike says back. **'Marcus wouldn't do that Spike and right now he's all we have if we're gonna leave the others like that.' I think back to him. "Wait… you ran away from home!" Marcus suddenly shouts. "Shhh" I warn him. "Yes Marcus and I need your help, I promise I'll explain later. But can I come over to your house and stay if it's alright with you and your parents." I explain. **'He's not gonna do it.'** 'You don't know that.' "Okay, you can come over." Marcus says. "Really?! You mean it?" I ask releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Yes Chase you come over." Marcus confirms. "And you won't say anything to anyone?" I ask cautiously. "Who am I gonna tell? If we get caught though I'm gonna say you held me hostage." Marcus responds making me laugh. 'Told you so.' **'Whatever…' **Spike responds as I tell Marcus goodbye and hang up, get back on my bike and start speeding off to Marcus's house.

Soon I'm in front of Marcus's house and it's not that bad of a house either, even if it's not as big as Mr. Davenport's it still is impressive. I think as I knock on the door instead of ringing the bell incase his parents were asleep, as far as he's told me his parents are business workers always on the go. "Hey Chase." Marcus says as he opens the door to let me in, closing it the moment I get inside. "Hey Marcus…" I say back not sure how to exactly talk about this situation. "Well Chase ummm, if you want you can take a shower here." Marcus says. "Huh?" I say confused now, before picking up my arm to smell my armpit. "Ohhh" "Yeah I'm guessing whatever happened couldn't wait before that shower at home." Marcus say trying to break the awkward tension. Before I nod and follow Marcus to the bathroom, where he has some extra supplies in case of visitors. After that Marcus leaves me alone to shower which I'm thankful for, as soon as I just in with the water being slightly hot. **'Chase.'** I hear Spike say while I wash the tension in my body away, under the spray of hot water. 'What is it Spike?' I ask. **'Ijustwantedtosaythanks.' Spike says quickly,** to the point where I almost didn't understand him. 'Really? And what for?' I pry, enjoying myself a bit too much with Spike being uncomfortable. **'Just for… you know uhh, sticking up for me back there. With everybody and the whole "I'm not real thing".' Spike starts explaining a bit nervously. **I'm laughing to myself on the inside which I' pretty sure Spike can hear but I can't help it. 'You're welcome and it's nothing but the truth.' I say back… **'No but I mean it Chase pretty soon, you watch things are gonna change I promise you that.' Spike declares. **I just leave it at that, agreeing with him before I finish my shower, and brush my teeth before walking over to Marcus's room where he has a mattress on the floor for me to sleep on while he's on his bed next to it. I climb in and fall almost instantly to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
